A Doctors Odysee
by daseylover14
Summary: Casey and Derek haven't spoken to each other since they left for college. Derek has made it big as an International Ice Hockey star and is supposed to be living it up in L.A while Casey is a surgeon in London, Ontario. So how does Derek end up on her Operation Table? With a Gunshot wound No less... Read to find out...
1. A new Patient

_AN: Hello everyone the idea has been roaming around in my mind for a while and I finally deceided to write a story... Have fun reading -Keisha_

 **A Doctors Odysee**

Casey McDonald couldn't believe her eyes as she looked down on the Chart presented to her. She rubbed her tired blue eyes and thought she was misreading, but no...The words „bullet wound" and „Michael Derek Venturi" still stood on said chart black on white. She hadn't heard from him in years...and now he was back in her life...just like that. „Dr. Mershings is doing the OP in five minutes..." a nurse said seeing the chart in Caseys hands. „Hell no! This is my patient!" Casey said, looking at the chart again. Next-of-kin...Casey McDonald, London, England... She started thinking about the last time she had heard of her stepbrother and why the hell he would state her as next-of-kin...

 _Casey sighed happily as she packed up the last boxes from the McDonald-Venturi-Household. She knew Lizzy would take her room once she was in Queens and studying Medicine. She was standing in the kitchen with Derek and they were actually having a civilized talk. „You're my brother..." She'd said. „Step-brother" He'd interjected and she'd answered „Same difference..." After that they had both went their way. In queens they hadn't really been close Derek had immensed himself in Hockey and his Photography-studies and Casey had spent all of her time studying for medicine..._

Caseys POV

I shake my head to rid myself of the memory and study the chart carefully. 'How the hell does a Hockey-Player end up with a freaking bullet wound? How did he end up here in London of all places? The last she'd heard from her mom Derek had been somewhere in L.A... I scruntize the chart and find out there is an Operation planned to retrieve the bullet.

This was her turf, no one else would be doing the surgery... She wrote herr name on the white board and booked herself an Operation Room. The surgery would take place shortly. She changed her scrubs and got back into the right state of mind. As a Trauma Surgeon this was her case...

 _AN: Do you want me to continue? Otherwise I'll delete this again... Please review_


	2. Operations and Explanations

_AN: So I had a verry nice talk to the author SECPL today, because her Fic „A Legacy" was a huge inspiration for me...You should totally check it out if you have liked my story so far... Anyways I hope you enjoy the second Chapter as much as you have enjoyed the first one. -Keisha_

 **Chapter 2 "Operations and Explanations"**

As soon as Casey was outfitted in her gown and her surgical cap she took a deep breath while she was beeing put on the gloves. This would possibly be the hardest surgery of her life and not because she didn't know how to do it. Of course she knew what she was doing. She hadn't spent the nine years studying for nothing. She was the best Trauma Surgeon at the Victoria Hospital they had ever seen. Still it was tough for her to do this...

A few hours later Casey walks out of the Operating room, washes her hands and goes toward Dereks room to wait. A sudden knock at the door alerts her and she looks up from her dozing. „Case... what are you still doing here?" Steven Mershings a collegue is standing in the doorway. „I mean I was suprised when you demanded to do this operation, because we've never had any Operation-squabbles but what are you doing here?" Steven asks. He looks at Casey.

Caseys POV

„This is family Steven... I had to do this myself." I look up at him tiredly. I have been up for aproximatedly 30 Hours now. This Operation was at the end of a double-shift. Currently I'm off duty even if I'm still in my white coat and am wearing a pair of glasses on my nose. I might not need them but I still like to wear them. They make me look older than my 26+ years. „Family? So is this the infamous Step-brother of yours?" Steven asks. „Yea, now go away before he wakes up and thinks you're super funny or something..." I sigh. „Dinner later?" Steven asks. „No I'll stay here." I say. Steven leaves with a bit of a dissapointed look but I can't bother myself with this now.

I call my mom. „Hi honey how have you been?" Mom is chatty and seems to be happy. „I have been great. Do you might happen to know where Derek currently is mom?" I ask. „You haven't asked about his whereabouts in months Casey...Is anything wrong?" Nora replies. „Oh no, nothing's wrong I was just curious is all. How are Lizzie and Edwin? Are they still fighting?" I ask quickly to cover my tracks. „All is same with these two... You could say „Shut up and get together already!" but they just wouldn't listen. Lizzie is angry that he hasn't popped the question yet even tough she's found the ring a month ago." Mom seems exasperated.

„Give them time, mom. They'll get over it and everything will be fine. You'll probably be all mad about a wedding-plan by next month or so.." I trail off. 'Damn why had I adressed the subject...' „Can I hope to hear any bells from you soon, too?" Mom is as always curious.

Ever since she found out about Edwin and Lizzies relationship when she went to visit them in Queens unannounced with Simon and Marti in tow she's been crazed by the idea Derek and me might get involved with each other too. „You know the chemistry between the both off you had been rolling off in bigger waves then theirs..." She trails off. „Mom...I asked about his whereabouts not about which Top-model he's dating or got engaged to now..." I sigh. „He should be in L.A, they had a game some time back and I haven't gotten any news of him flying back from there yet... Why? Was there anything specific you needed to know? He's currently not dating anyone... He broke it off with that awfully thin model-chick." Mom is on a go... „Okay...fine mom thanks... I'll call you later I'm beeing paged.." I am quick to end the call.

'Interesting...so Derek should still be in L.A like I assumed... What the hell's he doing here? With that kind of wound no less?' I sit back down in my comfy leather reclinear chair. Seeing as I got one of the luxury rooms for Derek. I bet he can afford it. I might be able to do it too, but still. I lean back and watch his still form.

He has changed over the years. He's become more sculpted. He might have been a scrawny Teenager when I first met him but today he has the body that's expected of an athlete like him. He's all muscle. I roam around the stuff the ER Staff got out of his pockets. And put together his clothes, folding them neatly. A gun... What the hell is Derek doing with a gun? And why hasn't hospital staff confiscated it?' I put the gun and the holster to go with it, down gingerly and proceed to go through his pockets.

„Hrhmmm!" I hear a loud throath clearing that makes me halt in my tracks.I turn towards Derek who's watching me with hawks eyes. „How are you feeling?" I ask switching back to Doctor mode and getting a glass of water for him. „There you go. You're throath must be feeling sore after the anesthetic we had to give you." I hand him the glass which he gingerly picks up and downs in one go handing it back to me and grabbing his chest before letting out a pained moan.

„Everything alright? Do I need to upper the dose of you're painkillers?" I ask examining his chest and seeing the other healed gunshot wound I'd already come across when I'd cut him open to retrieve this one. „Everything's fine Case. Stop beeing so over-protective." His voice has gotten a tad bit deeper and it's sounding husky. I gulp as shivers run down my spine and I really look into his face getting trapped by his open and wide awake dark brown orbs.

His sandy brown hair has gotten darker than I remember from our college days together. He's either gotten rid of the blonde streaks he had or they simply got darker as the years progressed. The three-day-old stubble on his chin is making him look a lot more manly, too. „Cut the crap Derek and tell me what the hell you're doing here...and on my operating table with _a fucking gunshot wound_ no less! And don't forget to add what _a Ice-Hockey-Player_ needs **_a fucking gun_** for?" I am staring at him with my arms crossed. With a quick movement of my hand I push my glasses up my nose and wait.

Dereks POV

„You're glasses look cute." is the first thing I say. I hadn't expected to be confronted with her so suddenly. 'Damn it...My carefully planned life is seriously about to break apart...' Casey is just staring at me. She has her arms crossed and is looking good and by good I mean dead-gorgeous. She has blonde highlights in her brown hair and is wearing it in a messy bun. Even if she seems tired... the circles beneath her eyes speak for themselves... She still looks like an angel... Maybe that's why I avoided her for so long. Because I knew what seeing her would do to me... And of course because I know I can't lie straight to her face... She will know. I don't know what to tell her, but I'll have to tell her something... She's not gonna let me off the hook and knowing her I can't even vanish out of this hospital without her alerting the local authorities thus making me have to do a hell of a lot of explaining and paperwork...

Hell I'll have loads to explain to my superiors as it is. I mean I just vanished off the rader without a trace. They probably assume I am dead... Oh no! If they call my family... No..I can rest it's her they would call first anyway..." As if anyone heard what I said her pocket starts to vibrate and tough seemingly irritated she leaves the room to take her call telling me to „Stay put or she'll cut off a important part of my anatomy...". 'Damn it... I have so much to explain... I pull my own phone from the depths of my pocket and press 1. „Yeah... I'm safe. I'm in hospital. No...no...you can't just dissapear me from here...Because Casey is the damn Doctor who stitched me back up! Yeah...yes... I'll call him myself as soon as I get this sorted out..." I quickly end the call. 'Hell is going to break loose for me I am sure of it...'

Caseys POV

I pick up the phone and bark „Hello?" angrily. „Hello Miss McDonald... This is the Ontario Provincial Police Department Sergant Susan Barker speaking, we are sorry to be having to inform you of the death of a family member..." I am shell shocked. 'What the hell are these people talking about?' „Oh..oh.. please wait a moment." The female voice on the other end of the line says. „I...I am verry sorry to have bothered you..." And then all I can hear is a click. 'Okay...someone seriously has to tell me what the flying fuck is going on here or heads will roll... presumably the head of the man I just sewed together! I turn back towards his door disconnecting the call button because I have the inkling he's going to try to weasel his way out of explaining me what happened. I take a deep breath and open the door again.

He's lounging on his bed and has one arm tucked beneath his head while keeping the other perfectly still and straight because it probably pains him to move it.

A bullet wound sure is no piece of cake. „Before you start explaining to me why I just had to sew you together after I removed a bullet from your chest at two A.M and why I just had a verry confusing call from the Ontario Police... I have to do a quick check-up." I say I am seething and if he doesn't have a good explanation for me I will personally deliver him to hell and watch as he gets roasted there!'

Dereks POV

She walks over to my bed and checks my eyes with a lamp. „I'm not sure if you noticed Case...but The wound you as you so delicately put it had to sew togetehr at two A.M is here and not in my eyes." I point at my chest. 'God, I missed this.' I smirk as I watch her getting flustered. Of course I kept my eye out for her even if I wasn't allowed to tell anyone what it is that I really do (Beside my career with the Leafs) Just like I kept a watchful eye on every one of my family members. „I have to check for brain damage" She replies sourly. „Because no one in their right mind would hand a gun to you... Where did you get it from anyway? Aren't you supposed to be a Ice-Hockey-God?" She asks. I can see the confusion and the many questions in her eyes. No I can't simply dissapear from here... „Sit down Casey.." I point at the comfy leather chair. I must be in one of the more luxurious rooms of the hospital... Casey's let her status play into this. „I am a Ice-Hockey-God as you so eloquently put it, but I have got another job, too. Can You hand me my wallet?" I ask and point at my stuff.

She is looking at me expectantly and is waiting for me to explain my near-death expierence with her saving my life. „As I said... I am an Ice-Hockey player, but along to that I have second job, too." I show her my badge and ID. Her mouth opens and closes again. She rubbs her tired eyes in disbelief and stares at the badge in my hands. She pulls it from my grasp and scans the ID which tells her what it is I do additionally to my hockey duties. I am a Staff Seargent of the Ontario Provincial Police soon to be Staff Sergant Major before I evntually move on to the RCMP... which would be a dream come true... Anyways I must stay focused here..

Caseys POV

„A...A cop... You...You are a cop?" I am staring at the ID and Badge in disbelief. Re-reading it twice just to be sure... Staff Seargent Derek Venturi... Age 28...The Date and Place of Birth sure are correct. „B..b..but why and how?" I ask I am more than just confused. But I don't think I'll be able to understand if he explains to me now. I can feel how much energy doing this Operation drained from me and I shakily sit back down in the chair.

Derek opens his mouth to explain but I cut him off. „I need something to eat and a good nights sleep before I can start understanding anything you will explain to me." I don't even question his explanation because he will be having to explain. But right now I might have to get back to Steven and his invitiation to dinner. I take the new pager and call his number „Steven? Casey, here Dinner is a done deal." I say before cutting off anything he has to say and simply hanging up on him. Our Hospital has a new Pager system, we can call each other from our pagers if we need to.

„Who is this Steven Guy? You're Boyfriend?" Derek is as always curious. „No, he's a fellow Doctor and a friend you're Operation was sheduled as his originally" I reply tiredly. I can feel how much more energy gets drained by the minute. Maybe I should have a short nap in one of staff rooms before I go out with Steven. I wonder silently

„You look tired Case...Maybe you should get some sleep?" Dereks voice is soft. „I'm fine Derek it was just a verry long Day. I'm off work tomorrow but I'll be coming in to check on you... Right now I just need a good dinner.." I trail off as I watch his face perk up at the mention of the word „Dinner". „Let me guess...You are hungry as hell too?" I ask. Derek nodds his approval. „How about we order inn and you tell me a bit more about: How Derek Venturi the Hockey god became Derek Venturi the Cop?" I ask and watch his face light up. Still the same... at the mention of food he always perks up...

 _AN: What do you guys think? I hope you like this Chapter and I was able to put some more light into how everything ended up the way it did... Leave me a review and I'll happily continue on writing. -Keisha_


	3. Dinners and other Catastrophes

_AN: Hello my dear readers, I'm happy you're still sticking with me and with this story. I'm picking up the pace a bit in this chapter because I thought it needed to be fast forewarded a little. Don't worry I'll be taking muuuuchhh time with the next few chapters and am not rushing though stuff. I just needed to get started with the real story. Anyways Lots of fun reading_

 _-By the way I totally forgot, I do not own LWD or it's Characters...if I did it wouldn't be a family show but this story is totally Mine_

 _-your Keisha_

 **Chapter 3 Dinners and other Catastrophes**

Caseys POV

So I have just ordered in from my favourite Take out-place and turn back towards Derek. „I don't want to stay in this Coat for the rest of the Day.. I'll just get changed and be back." I watch his eyes scanning me. He nodds and I step out of the room towards staff quarters. I scan my ID and am let into the dressing rooms. I move towards my locker and change into my everyday clothes. Right now I am happy that I chose something more classy yesterday morning. I am wearing a light blue blouse and a navy skirt with blue high heels and the matching bag to go with it. I check my hair and untangle the messy bun letting fall down my back in its natural wavy curls.

I take my bag and walk back towards Dereks room. He's sitting up in bed and chatting to one of the nurses on station who seems suprised to watch me walking in in my clothes. „Oh hello Doctor McDonald was there something you needed?" Nurse Mary (after a quick glimpse at her nametag its confirmed) asks. „No, Mary nothing but like I see you already know my..." I start Derek cuts me off. „Acquaintance Michael? Yes she has." He's quick to charm his way through this. I nodd and smile back at them. His Gun and Holster have vanished off the table too, probably they are in the safe now.

„I see, do you plan on staying here over night Dr McDonald? Getting a second Bed into the room won't be any issue." Nurse Mary is smiling at me with her back to Derek and mouthing (He's quiete a Catch) in my direction. Before I can answer Derek pipes up „Of course She would." He says and bursts his mega-watt smile at poor Mary. „I...I'll just make the arrengements for you Doctor McDonald..." As she walks out I turn back towards Derek.

„Damn it...I haven't cancelled Steven..." I pick up my phone and after a minute Steven picks up „Hi, it's Casey I have to cancel. Yepp, exactly. No! There's nothing like that. Jeesh...stop it you two.. See ya tomorrow... Yes I'll be spending the night... Oh gosh ...Bye"

Derek is staring at me and he seems verry interested. „What did I hear there about a crush on me?" His eyes are sparkling with humor and he's looking carefree. „Wait could you listen to what they said to me from there?" I point at him in his bed across the room. „Of course... It all comes with the territory Case." Derek is smirking. „And even if I hadn't you just confirmed me." Now he's really laughing at me. „So what are we getting for dinner Princess?"

I stare at him for a Second... I'd forgotten his stupid nickname. „No has called me 'Princess' for years..." I mumble. „That's sad to hear...Sounds like you had all the wrong guys in your bed Case." Derek is still smiling at me but his brown eyes are serious. „How would you know.." I answer under my breath forgetting that he'll hear me anyway probably. „I...might happen to have checked them out... One for One... I mean I just had to check their criminal records... I did the same for Lizzie and Marti..." Derek rambles on. 'Wait...He did _**what**_?' „You did not seriously check each of my boyfriends Criminal records...did you?" I ask. „No...Yes...Maybe I did..." Derek is looking like someone caught him with his hands in the cookie jar. „DER-EK!" It's my infamous shout. And instead of beeing angry we both start laughing. „Just like in the old times Der.." I think back to out teenage days in fondness.

Dereks POV

„So, Casey why did you choose Trauma?" I ask her, I am truly curious. I mean, it sure is a challenging Profession but I wouldn't have expected any less from her. But why Trauma she could as easily have chosen anything else, equally challenging. „Because it's challenging, and because I sometimes help saving people's lifes. I mean, don't get me wrong I don't do it for the credit, I never would. It's a though proffession I am aware of as much, because when you loose someone on the table it feels like a personal failure. You failed to safe a life... I guess I choose Trauma because I didn't become a surgeon for the fame. I became a surgeon to be able to help people...to be able to save lifes if I'm able to."

Caseys POV

I am thinking about the lifes I have lost beneath my fingertips. People who didn't make it and am sad but then I also think about the lifes I have saved and all of the people who were able to continue their lifes because of me. „As a Trauma Surgeon I have seen the best and the worst in people and I am lucky to have chosen this profession instead of doing the other Major I had alos been interested in back in college days. Psychology. I had just loved how you could easily puzzle together a person's whole life with just a few questions. But knowing myself I obvioulsy hadn't chosen that major...Maybe because I wouldn't have liked to know so many harsh truths about myself... I can't say."

I think back to our college days and notice how much he's changed since then. He seems to have matured and by that I don't only mean his appearence. Sure he still gives off the same nonchalant Aura as usual but this is a entirly different man I'm dealing with. „Old" Derek would've never even thought about asking me such a personal question and mean it seriously, like this new Derek does.

He's got something about him that screams authority, too and that he knows what he's doing. Police work sure changed him. „The food is going to take a while... So how come you're a cop now?" I am verry curious. I can't imagine the Derek I knew as a police officer in any way or form. This is a different man I'm talking to and I really want to know what and how he changed into this.

Dereks POV

I look at Casey, sitting up a bit straighter in my bed. So, she wants to know my story. „Well back in college days I got involved with the wrong people and when I noticed just what these guys we're actually doing I went to police with it. They weren't only heavily involved with drugs but with firearms and one of them, a lunatic was thinking about a massacre at college. They wanted me to join in because my room-mate had joined their little circle of freaks." I start telling her the story of how I'd come to the police work at all.

„I went into their circle as a mole and gave all of the information I had to the police, thus getting my foot in the door. After that I worked my way up the ladder and now I'm one step before getting where I wanted to..." I think about the cases I've already handled so far and can see a lot of the faces coming back to haunt me.

Caseys POV

He's really matured over the years. By the way he's telling me his story I can sense how much he loves his work actually. It's not just a dull job but it's his life. And he's turned his second passion into his life as well. „I just dont get how you do all of it along to your career with the Leafs?" I am truly curious about how he manages to get both things handled. I mean Pro at Ice Hockey sure must take a lot out of him physically and working as a Cop must sure take loads out of him in the psychologic Department.

He gives me a suprised look thinking about it for a while before he actually gives me an answer. „It does take a lot out of me." He's looking off into the distance. „You're right the Hockey is though on my body but I usually need that after having had a particularly cruel Case to solve. I guess I need it both to balance me. The physical effort the Hockey takes makes up for the mental strain my other job gives me." Derek is looking away seemingly deep in thought. I guess he must be thinking about his cases. I nodd and start thinking about how I would've never gottent o know this Derek if he hadn't happen to walk into my hospital...

„Did you _know_ I worked here when you came crashing in with that wound?" I ask suddenly realizing.

Dereks POV

I nodd sheepishly. „Yes, I knew but seeing the kind of wound I had left me with next to no choice. I could've ventured to the next hospital as well but it would have cost me precious time which you on the other hand needed to stitch me back up. I had already lost enough blood on the crime scene as it was. I didn't want to take any risks." I say looking at her intensely.

She just nodds and gives me a small smile. „Thank you for trusting me to handle this, Derek. And not beeing an idiot and running across town with that kind of wound...god knows if I hadn't gotten my hands on you the moment I did, things could have seriously gone bad. Are you aware of how close this one was?" She asks and the look on her features is telling me that she was scared, no panicked out of her mind.

Silently I take her hand „Thank you for stitching me back up, Doctor McDonald. Thank you for saving my life." I give her a goofy grin trying to lighten up the mood because I don't want this tense stuck up atmosphere around us. And I am truly thankfull for her. I had known how bad it was when I ran from the shooting site...I wasn't sure if I'd actually make it through to her at all, but I had to try.. If I was to die then at least with the knowledge that I'd tried anything to get closer to her.

Caseys POV

„You're welcome Derek. I am just lucky it was me you encountered with such a wound because I already knew you're medical history. We were verry quick with getting you blood transfusions. If you'd encountered any different doctor it would have taken a few minutes at last until reports would have told us what you're blood group was... Precious minutes Derek." I don't even try taking the seriousness out of my voice. He needs to know that this is no joke and that his life had been at stake here. He is silent for a few minutes contemplating my words.

Dereks POV

„I know this one was a close call." I end up saying finally after I've thought over what to say in my brain for a few good minutes. But I'd also known I would be safe here, with her. She wouldn't let me simply die. „Besides, you wouldn't have let me die this easily anyway. You had to make sure you could nag me about safety and precautions, before you delivered me to hell yourself." I am joking trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere. But she doesn't join in, now I know that this one was seriously a close call. „What would I have told George? What would I have told my mom if you _had_ died away on the Operation Table Derek? It was _me_ you're office called. Why?" She is looking at me all serious and I know she will not let this one slide.

„Because I knew you'd understand, when they told you what it was I actually do for a living... You would make the rest of the family understand...Because you are strong Casey. Have always been." I am looking at her earnestly about to say something I know I would be regretting later, when there's a knock on the door. Casey goes to open up and it's our food. She hands the guy his money and a tip and brings the delicious smelling bag near me. I am starved.

Caseys POV

„My my...you're looking like a vulture about to pounce, Derek... I guess you must be starving." I say setting the tray for both of us. I place his food infront of him and he immidiatly diggs in. I guess, this was it for the talking tonight. Derek has never been much of a talker anyway. „When will I be good to go?" He asks inbetween bites.

„Do you mean when are you going to be discharged from hospital, or when you are going to be good to go to work again?" I ask trying to clarifiy. „Bopfht" He answeres with his mouthfull of noodles. „Gross...at least chew that properly before scarfing it down like that Der-ek!" I say enjoying the sound of his name from my lips. It feels like ages have past since I could break his name in two like this.

„Well, you're good to go in a few days after I've removed the stitches, **but** you should refrain from physical extersion for at least a few weeks. It might take up to a month for the wound to heal properly, Derek." I explain.

„Are any of my muscle-cords harmed Case?" He's looking at me seriously as he asks. „No." I answer truthfully and watch him letting out a deep breath. He's moving his right arm slowly, not wanting to disturb the wound. „What would happen if I put too much pressure on the wound too early?" His expression is almost unfathomable to me.

„Well, the soft tissue could get infected and that infection could spread through you're whole body, poisoning you. The bullet I pulled out of you wasn't an ordinary bullet, Derek. It was sheated in a poison. I managed to extract it before that poison had the chance of seeping into you're blood. Thankfully the bullet itself had cloged any blood from moving anywhere. If the blood had actually gotten through..." I can't bring myself to continue talking.

„What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" I ask him. „I...I can't tell you. On-going Case and all that.." He mutters. „Well, then you are going to be having to tell your superiors that you won't be able to work for quiet a while." I answer with an angry huff. He is going to be having to talk to me about this.

Dereks POV

I know I angered Casey. I figurued as much when she huffed into my face, but I can't endanger her like this. We are no longer teenagers where she can stick her nose in my buisness and pretend to be helping me... We're adults now and the thing's I deal with...well they are dangerous to put it mildly. I wish I was able to let her into my life it would seriously be a nice change, but at what cost?

Her life would be in danger and he couldn't risk that. Not her... I sigh as I give her a look. „Casey we are no longer teenagers. We are adults. Why don't we try acting like it, too? I don't want to harm you." I add for good measure.

Casey huffs before she actually walks out on me... So much for spending the night as my roomie...

Caseys POV

I am sure as hell not going to let Derek simply try to keep me out of this...He's my step-brother for gods-sake... I move through the mostly silent Private Wing of the hospital untill I reach the medical-forensics unit. This had been a major part in my studies and I enjoy it immensely. I pull the evidence bag with the mysterious and venomous bullet from my pocket and move to enter the otherwise vacant laboratories.

I put it beneath a microscope which is hooked up with a computer which should easily be able to tell me where the bullet came from. I'm feeling a bit like Abby from Navy CIS as I wait for the computer to finally find a match.

No match found... I am speechless as I stare at the screen. This is impossible. I retry making a few slight changes in the settings searching for the materials the bullet is made of. Immidiatly a list is shown to me. The bullet is made of steel, lead and tungsten which isn't really extraordinary. The bullet is covered by a sheet of the so called „Arrow" venom though which is one of the deadliest venoms in the world. In a more mild form it is known as Botox and used for cosmetic surgery. I have never seen or heard of a bullet like this before. Whoever shot Derek was aiming to kill. If Derek hadn't made it here in time, or if his blood hadn't clogged up he would be dead by now.

I shudder at the verry thought. I'd known police-work was far from beeing a piece of cake but this was really dangerous. I am mulling over these thoughts as I print out the report and delete the file from the computer system of the hospital. Sure people will know I was in here seeing as my ID was scanned but No one really needs to know what I did in here. I close and lock the door to the laboratory behind myself as I walk back out, a file with the printout of the results in my hand.

As I walk back into the room I am sharing with Derek for the night I lock the door behind myself and slam the sheet with the results on the table infront of Derek „Care to explain why I found one of the most toxic substances in the whole world on the bullet you were hit with? If anyone had made even the tiniest of mistakes extracting the damn thing, or worse if you're blood hadn't clogged to hinder the poison from going through your body you would be dead now and I wouldn't have been able to save you. Hell it would be a freaking medical mystery why you died on my .table." My voice is getting colder and colder by the second and the last words are hissed at him, while Derek stares at me contemplating.

„I know that you are worried, Casey. These people I was chasing they were expierimenting with this kind of stuff, when I was sent in there to investigate. People started dieing after a bullet wound to the shin out of nowhere, after a gang fight in one of the less popular streets of Ontario. In one of the streets of _my_ precinct to be correct." Derek finally starts explaining.

Dereks POV

'Damn it, I knew something was wrong with that stupid so called „Gang-Robbery-gone-wrong" where I'd first encountered the bullet. But Andrew Mershings, my former Partner had told me I'd been over-reacting. The bastard must've exchanged the bullet in the kid we'd found dead with a normal bullet. That's why the poor kid had a police-issued bullet in his heart. Sure his face had been burnt off with chemicals too and his heart had additionally been severly stabbed but the stabbing wounds had solely been to retrieve the damn bullet I know as much now. Andrew had made it seem like the kid had been stabbed to make sure he was dead...That some gang was sending out a message through him.

This explained how I ended up here, in hospital with a bullet inside me which had been shot to kill me. I am glad Casey had been the surgeon who'd removed the bullet. Because I am damn sure that I would be dead otherwise... I know Andrew and I know he can be pretty damn pursuasive if he wants something...well pursuausive or threathening... I am not safe here...Wait...Mershings...Mershings... I feel like I've recently heard the name mentioned again...My Thoughts are running a mile a minute through my head before I start dozing off all of a sudden.

„I put a mild sedative in your food, Derek you need to rest." Is all I hear Casey saying before I can ever try telling her what kind of danger we're in.

Caseys POV

I feel bad at having had to sedate him like this, but his body needs the rest and I could do with a few hours of uninterrupted sleep as well. I lie down in my bed next to Dereks and pull out my cell-phone. I've got a few messages waiting for me. Three of them are from Steven who'd been waiting up with me on dinner and who's asking me where I've dissapeared off to.

I deceide to call him to tell him I'm fine and spending the night with Derek...no...that sounded wrong on so many levels in her own head, she could only imagine what Steven would make of it. She starts remembering the way she and Steven had met back at Med School and been friends ever since. He knew about Klutzilla and she on the other hand knew all the nasty stories about what his older brother had done to him.

Poor Steven he'd been so sad when his brother passed away a few months before he transferred to the Victoria Hospital.

„Hi, Steven. Sorry I had to cancel last minute on you like that. But I had family issues to deal with and all that." She immidiatly apologizes when Steven picks up the phone after not even letting it ring for a minute. „It's fine Casey. I know and I know how you are about you're family. All over-protective and all that. Just like I am." Casey can hear the smile in her friend's voice. She doesn't know that Steven is standing in the parking lot, wearing clothes dark enough to fit into the darkness surrounding him easily, waiting to strike.

„Thanks. Anyways, see you tomorrow. I'm spending the night at Hospital so the moron doesn't deceide to do something stupid." I add rolling my eyes. „Oh, then sleep well..." Steven says before disconnecting the phone. I am sure I heard his voice waver... I think before telling myself I'm beeing overly paranoid and getting settled in to sleep. Hoping the verry mild sedative I gave Derek to fall asleep will at least last an hour, before noticing that time has flown by and that it's almost been a liittle over half an hour that we've eaten. I must've spent longer thinking about things then I'd originally thought. I roll over putting the lights out.

 _AN: I know it's a cliffy but I didn't want to add more spice to this chapter than it already has. No I hadn't really planned on things moving this quickly. I had wanted to give them time to get used to each other again before diving into the adventure possibly together...But I go with the flow where the story takes me and this is where it's wanting to head. By the way I tried to be as accurate as possible with the whole bullet and poison thing, but I'm not sure whether such bullets could exist, let's please pretend they can for the sake of my story. Anyways please review_

 _-As Always Your Keisha_


	4. Research

_AN: Well it's a day after I published the last chapter and I thought I'd start up on the next one. While I was just re-reading the last Chapter I noticed the spelling mistakes I've made. I'm sorry about those I forgot to edit the last chapter before sending it out. I've finally managed to figure out how to change the damned language settings in my writing program form German to English and hope that I won't make so many spelling mistakes any longer. Auto-correct finally works for me too now. Anyways, sorry for the long Authors Note Enjoy the next Chapter -Keisha_

 **Chapter 4 „Caseys Research"**

Casey's POV

I look at the clock which tells me that it's getting close to midnight... The sedative I gave Derek surely must have worn off by now, but he's still knocked out flat and snoring softly. He's looking peaceful in his sleep. I guess I should've given myself a dose of it too, seeing as it's getting closer and closer to midnight but I'm still wide awake. I can't seem to find peace somehow. Something is nagging at me but I can't quiet seem to figure out what it actually is.

I concentrate hard, listening to the few sounds coming in from the outside. No one is walking around, it seems like it's a quiet night for the nurses station tonight. I wrack my brain, trying to find out what it is that's keeping me up. Something is off, I know as much but what is it? What is it that didn't go like it should have...

Sure I canceled on poor Steven and the way I did, it was not very nice to begin with... But no, that's not what's keeping awake. I know that it must be something much more trivial then that, because it usually is when I can't sleep. This happens to me all the time, small little things which were slightly different or which went wrong in my opinion tend to keep me up until the wee hours of the morning until I can pinpoint them. So that I know what it was, that did not go like I planned it to, like it should have went.

Today is Thursday...A day after I pulled out a bullet from Derek's chest. Wait, _I_ pulled a bullet out of Derek's chest! That's it! It's Thursday today...I should be on my off day today, because Steven had _his_ off day yesterday! He shouldn't even have been in the hospital! Let alone wanting to operate Derek... What the hell is going on? Something is seriously going wrong here...And it has something to do with this hospital... My safe haven...

I get up and lock the door from the inside using the security panel and typing in my ID. Even if someone turned off the power, no one will be able to get in here without my ID-Number. And no one beside me knows it. I gently shake Derek who is still out. He doesn't even stir. Damn it, I shouldn't have sedated him, even if he really did need the sleep. I need adrenalin to wake him up now.

I rifle through the room not wanting to leave here in case something happens to Derek while I'm gone. That Steven wanted to operate Derek must mean something... Something that is not looking good for Derek. Maybe Steven had something to do with the deadly bullet, maybe Derek knew something else about him...whatever it was Steven cannot be trusted right now...

Stevens POV

Finally I've made it through the hospital without being noticed by anyone but nurses who I've charmed away with my smile. Damn Casey couldn't go off work like she should've been... The only reason I befriended her back in college was because she is a keener like no other and she helped me get through Medical school without much of a hassle.

There was a damn reason why I invited the stupid woman for dinner tonight. I had wanted her out of the stupid way when I got down to work on killing her step-brother. If I'd had him on my operation table killing him would have been a piece of cake. I could've just moved the bullet around within him a little, thus poisoning him and watch him die slowly in front of my very eyes.

Staff Sergeant Michael Derek Venturi...The man who'd destroyed my brothers life. The man who was the reason my brother had decided to end his life at the age of 30. Andrew had always been such a good brother to me. Back when he'd decided that he couldn't really earn his keep with working on the police force he'd joined a underground organization which researched, made and sold the venomous „Arrow" Bullets. I had joined them too, perfecting the bullet so that it was able to be shot smoothly with about every gun available on the market. Though 9mm Bullets are still the favorite item sold. He wasn't even supposed to be breathing right now, had his stupid step-sister not saved his life from the brink of death.

I will finish what I've started. I move closer towards the room Venturi is sleeping soundly in and try to open the door flashing my ID. It doesn't budge.

Casey meanwhile is rifling through every cabinet available to her looking for a dose of adrenalin to wake up her step-brother. She has heard the beeping sound coming from the door telling her Steven has already tried breaking through the door. She knows she _**must**_ wake up Derek _**now**_ or they might both end up dead. Probably shot by the man she'd considered as a friend with bullets which were sure to end their life's. She knew Steven is a smart man he would probably find a way around the security system quickly...

 _AN: So how do you guys like this chapter? The cliffhanger is a good one, isn't it? Please tell me you're thoughts. Did you already have it figured out that Steven is Andrews Brother and therefor the bad guy?_


	5. Running

_**AN:**_ _I'm sorry that it took me a while to get to writing the next chapter but I had a few things going on. Anyways so Casey's figured out that something is wrong with Steven and that he isn't as friendly as she'd thought. Will she be able to wake up Derek?_

 **Chapter 5 Running**

Casey's POV

My thoughts are running a mile a Minute. I've looked almost everywhere frantically but no adrenalin anywhere... The clock's ticking and Steven will probably find a way around the security soon. There's a knock on the door. „Case? You in there?" His voice comes through the door. „The door seems to have a glitch would you mind opening up for me?" He sounds nice.

I think quickly and reply sleepily. „Huh...Steven? Is that you?" I ask and tap on the keypad purposefully entering the wrong passkey so the doors go into safety mode and stay locked. „Damn something seems to be wrong. The doors aren't opening." I call out frustrated, putting my hands in my pockets and feeling something hard in my hand. I pull my hand back out with a blessed dose of adrenalin in it. How could I have been so stupid ? I had an Injection with me for all this time. I had taken it with me just in case, if Derek was to take on badly to the sedative.

Immediately I run up to Derek and inject him with the substance. My hands are shaking but I still manage to get his veins quickly and the reaction is a quick one too. Thank god, Derek's eyelids are fluttering and he's slowly starting to move again. „Damn it Casey what the hell'd you put into that food?" He asks drowsily. But seeing my face he quickly sobers up.

Derek's POV

„Steven is Andrews brother." I say finishing my last real thought out loud. I am still sleepy but upon seeing Casey's eyes filled with panic I am quick to notice. „What's wrong?" I ask quickly moving to get on my feet. I can hear the banging on the door and the muttered curses from outside. „Is that Mershings?" I ask my jaw is set and I am looking around the room getting a feel for the situation we're currently in. Life went from playful banter back to reality a bit too soon for my tastes.

„Steven is outside and trying to get in here. He seems to be in cahoots with those people who built that bullet. I think he was meant to wipe you out, but I came in the way..." Casey's voice is timid. That's so unlike her I shudder. „Okay, how long will it get the fucker to get through that door, Casey?" I ask but she's staring off into space. „Oh my god if he'd gotten his hands on you you'd be dead..." She's stammering.

„Casey, honey. Listen to me here. I am here aren't I? Everything will be okay. I've been in this situation a few times in my career so far. You can trust me on this one. We are getting out of this together and we'll be fine. Can you repeat that for me Sweetheart?" I ask my eyes boring deep into her soul, snapping her out of her chaos-scenario as quickly as she went in.

„We will be fine..." She stammers softly „And?" I ask getting to my feet and ripping out any more cables and needles attached to me without so much as a hiss. „We will get out of here, Sweetheart." She mumbles timidly. I chuckle softly. „Damn I should've gotten that on camera.." I mumble which makes her actually snap out of her trance. „Der-ek! How can you call me that?" She asks fiercely. 'Atta, that's my girl' I think with a smirk, grimacing with pain as I move my arm the wrong way. „My badge, gun and holster, please Casey." I open my hand and wait for her to put everything into it. She does so quickly.

I move the holster back into place flinching a bit as it makes contact with my bare chest and step into jeans and shoes quickly. Grabbing my leather jacket and putting it over Casey in a flourish. „Do you have anything here that needs to be gotten?" I ask her seriously. „And I don't mean some stupid „Casey" thing. But something real important to you?" She shakes her head. „Good, keep my jacket on, it's bullet-proof." I add when I see her face scrunch at the weight of my jacket on her shoulders. She just stares in awe.

„Okay, how do we get out of here? And bring those files with you. The fucker already has got you on his shit-list he doesn't need anymore Reasons to kill you." „How come this jacket didn't save you?" Credits to her for this question. I blush a little as I quickly move into my jeans and grabbing my own shirt, leaving the buttons open. „I...I wore it open because it looks cooler...Guess I learned my lesson after this one." I say gently ruffling her hair.

I turn scanning the room. There's a window! „Quick what's behind that window Casey and if you say there's nothing, I swear to god I'll knock you out and carry you out of here!" I say. She thinks for a minute before answering. „We're up on the fifth floor so, we're much to high to jump outside but there's a window ledge out there!" She says happy with herself for remembering this detail. „I hate to break it to you Princess, but we're going to be having to use that to get away from here." I say as I put my badge back in its place watching her putting on a pair of sneakers she got out from beneath the bed and put away her heels.

„By the way did you have a date or something?" I ask as I help her climbing out the window. She's grabbing the window in panic. „D...d... Der-ek! How can you even think about things like that?" She asks looking down. 'Uhh, that's the wrong move.' „Concentrate on my voice. Casey, you can do this. Tell me, did you have a date or do you have forecasting powers or something?" I ask. „What why would you say that?" She asks blushing crimson. „I just thought you'd dress up for me. Go, hurt my feelings..." I answer playfully while the banging on the door continues. I can hear a beeping and the fire alarm starts blaring. Damn it!

I get behind Casey quickly moving ahead of her using only one arm to climb down. I try helping Casey as much as I can with my injury. Within a few minutes we have safely made it down, and thankfully Stevens plan backfired on him as we're surrounded by tons of people who are milling out of the hospital in panic. I smirk satisfied as I usher Casey into the parking garage.

She's following me with the look of a panic deer across her face. But she seems to be snapping out of it as I whip out my mobile. „We're in a parking garage you don't have any network down here." She says as if on autopilot. I grin at her as I press the number 0 on my phone and press it to my ear. „Yeah, Leaf here. I need to be picked up Plus 1 it's urgent so make it quick." I end the call. Casey is staring at me trough her huge eyes and looking around wildly. „What do we do now?" She asks her voice is shaking and it's like I can feel the adrenalin coming off her in waves. Her eyes are huge and shining. Damn the woman looks fine.' I admonish myself for having had the thought and instead reply to her. „Now we wait." She seems stunned.

„B..but what about Steven?" She asks. „Don't worry about it." I say and its as if I jinxed us, both of us hear the gunshot close by. „D...do you think that was him?" Casey's voice is shaky and the fear in her eyes is real. „Yes, but if he's attracting public like that there's bound to be cops around here soon. Don't worry Casey. As long as you're with me you're safe." I say knowing I would save her even if I lost my own life in the process.

It doesn't take long when a Taxi drives up to us and the driver pulls down the window. „Leaf with the plus one?" The driver asks. Derek just nods and motions for me to get in with him. „Half an hour to our destination." The driver says. Derek nods at him curtly.

 _AN: So, what do you say? Did you like me taking up the pace a notch? Review_


	6. Getting home

_AN: Sorry for making you guys wait_

 **Chapter 6 „Getting home"**

Derek's POV

So we're sitting in the car now and Casey's being unusually silent. I look over at her and find her staring off into space with a questionable look on her face. „Hey, headcase, everything okay with you?" I am truly concerned. Her life is going haywire and all because of me. If I hadn't ran to her for help she'd still be living her blissful life going out with a gangster...

I mean, I didn't mean to flip her life upside down, but she was the only one I could run to for help. Because I knew she would help me, even if she drove me insane with her questions. I smile as the car picks up a bit of speed. Soon we'll be at Headquarters.

Casey's POV

I still can't believe what is happening. I can't believe I'm sitting in this car beside Derek and don't know our destination! I always know what's going on in my life at least. So this is beyond weird for me. But what's really eating at me is how the hell I have been way too gullible for my own good. I mean I seriously should have noticed... I sigh. I had my life planned out, everything was working fine for me... But then Derek barges in, bleeding and battered and my life starts going wrong... I don't notice how it happens but the day seems to have caught up to me and I fall asleep.

Derek's POV

Casey's fallen asleep and I don't know how it happened but her head's somehow ended up on my shoulder. I look at her, it's been waay to long that I've seen her. I should've tried to be more in her life before. But I didn't want to risk endangering her the way I am right now. But I've gotta give her credit. I've just turned her life completely upside down and she's coping with it way better than I'd thought she'd do. She used to be so different... I mean I watched her transform from keener to a beautiful woman who still has keener-tendencies, mind you but now she stands her ground.

It won't take long for us to get to the HQ. I think I'll let her sleep while I go talk to the boss. It's going to be a quick talk anyway and I'm really missing home. Great, we've just gotten inside the parking garage. I tell the driver to look after Casey while I go in.

I move towards the elevators and it scans my ID, before doing an Iris scan before letting me in the ominous elevator voice greeting me as usual „Good evening Staff Sergeant Venturi. It's a quarter to 9 PM; You're entry has been saved to you're record." I roll my eyes at it. „It's fine Sandy." The Security system's called: Secure And Neutralize Dangerous People. Because no one could come up with a different word than „people" with a „y", they simply decided that the Y didn't hold any meaning.

I purposefully stride toward the Superintendent's office and knock on the door. „Come in" his gruff voice answers. I take a deep breath and open the door. „Venturi? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be in you're covert operation regarding that „Arrow-Bullet" Ring we sent you in?" Superintendent Matthew Carlson asks looking up at me through his glasses.

„Well, someone seems to have ratted me out and I ended up shot in the process. To cut the long story short, my step-sister is endangered now and I took her with me from the hospital because she wasn't safe there anymore." I look at the elder man who's looking at me all fatherly.

„Okay...I need the long story in a written report on my desk until 9 o clock tomorrow morning. We'll deal with finding her a safe house right away." Carlson says. „There's no need for a safe-house Sir, my house is as safe as a house can get. Other than the department and my family no one knows where I live and I've modified the security system of my house myself. I can assure you it's safer than Fort-Knox." I smirk. „Good, then be it." The Superintendent just nods and waves me out of the room.

I walk back towards the car finally unwinding a little. „Have a good Night Superintendent Venturi. I will be happy to be welcoming you back Monday morning 9pm sharp like I always do." I grin, she isn't even a real woman but she's still one of my absolute favorites. I move back towards the car I left Casey sleeping in to find her awake and talking to the driver.

I open the car door. „Time to go home, Spacey." She sleepily rubs her eyes and drowsily gets out of the car. She totters over to my car and falls in falling asleep as soon as she hits the leather seats of my Apollo S. I love my car. It's an electronic car and it has it's personal Sandy. Tough, this Sandy is actually called „Ann": Yes, I am aware that It's Casey's second name.

„Good evening, Derek. You're running late as usual." I am glad that Casey can't hear her own voice, talking to me. I'm sure this is going to freak her out. But it seemed appropriate, because my car is my life...now don't get this the wrong way... It only has Casey's voice to keep me focused... A t least that's what I tell myself.

„Yeah, yeah I know as much Ann." I mumble. „Is that Casey on you're backseat? Sleeping soundly?" I roll my eyes at the car. „Would you mind cutting the crap and just letting me drive home Annie?" I ask exasperated. „Sure Sir." With that the only thing Annie does, is giving me directions. She doesn't take over unless she feels me falling asleep through her scanning system integrated into the steering wheel.

We still manage to reach home safely and Annie takes over parking the car for me. „I turned on the heating systems of the seats to keep her cozy and warm. She is knocked out flat." Annie informs me and I smile.

I carry Casey over to the front door and put the key in, pressing my hand on the scanning system and waiting for the camera to scan both our faces and my iris. The keypad comes out of the Mail slot and I type in the additional code. It's Marti's birthday. „Welcome home, Derek." It's Casey's voice again which is greeting me. „Hello Annie, would you mind switching you're voice?" I ask. „Of course not, Derek. Does this voice suit you're and Casey McDonald's tastes better?" Annie is talking in a different yet still melodic voice as she automatically switches on the lights dimming them so they don't wake the still sleeping woman in my arms. „Is she going to be sleeping in the guest room?" Annie asks. „Yes she is, would you mind setting it up for her?" „Consider it done, Derek." I smile. This whole smart-system is incredibly cool. I hardly have to do any work myself, unless I switch Annie off.

Right now all I want to do tough is fall asleep, preferably next to the brunette in my arms, but I know I shouldn't. Instead I pull up a comfy recliner next to her bed and perpare to sleep in it instead. I gently take off Casey's shoes and tuck her into my guest bed. I hope her dreams are pleasant ones, because her life is surely going to take quiet a turn. I close my eyes and happily let sleep engulf me.

 _AN: Yes, I am aware that there is no such technology out there yet which would make Derek's car talk to him and act like that. But in my story it does. No it's no little mistake that his car and home Smart-system are called Ann. It's Casey's second name. Anyways review. -Keisha_


	7. Derek's Home

_AN: Hello People, well here comes the next Chapter. Enjoy reading and please do leave me a review._

 **Chapter 7 Derek's Home**

Derek's POV

I wake up to the smell of pancakes, coffee and chocolate. I open my eyes and Casey is no where to be found. Probably it's her making the place smell so great in the first place. I am glad I bought a few non perishable food items along with the groceries a few days before going out on my mission so my refrigerator is stacked with enough food to last us for a few days.

I sleepily rub my eyes and move towards my own bedroom to get showered and dressed. When I finally make my way to the kitchen wearing a pair of sweats and a T shirt, I find a stack of neat pancakes waiting for me dripping with chocolate syrup. „Yummy" I mumble, sleepily rubbing my eyes.

Casey's POV

„Good morning to you too, Derek. I hope you still like breakfast." I say looking up at a Sweat-clad Derek. It's a Friday today I still can't quiet get it that it took Derek only two days to turn my life completely around. I still don't know what the hell was going wrong with Steven and why he would do such a thing... Anyways I'm Casey McDonald, I never wait around for answers...I pry until I get what I want. Derek has his eyes closed and is inhaling the scent of my pancakes with obvious happiness on his features. God knows when he last had a breakfast made for him. „Good morning Casey." He says finally opening his eyes and looking at me.

Derek's POV

I check my watch it's about 8 in the morning and I have a great breakfast waiting on me. Life seriously can be great sometimes. The only problem is I still have to write out my report for Superintendent Carlson. I groan as I turn on my heel. „What's wrong?" I hear Casey's voice behind me while she's swinging the pan. „I need to get my laptop while we're eating I only have about an hour before I need to hand in my report about the proceedings from my last case and what happened to get me in that hospital." I answer moving towards my study and getting my laptop setting it on the kitchen counter. „Thanks for breakfast Case." I say sitting back down in my spot in front of the already waiting stack of pancakes. „These look great." I add. She smiles brightly at my praise.

Casey's POV

„Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day when you cared about a deadline... I guess you sure have changed." I say looking at Derek with wonder as he starts typing before pulling out a pair of glasses and setting them on his nose and continuing to pound the keys. „Whoaw, easy there." I add „It's not the laptop's fault you need to write a report." I add. He looks up at me. „Nope it isn't but I just hate the whole paperwork I've got to deal with. Yeah, yeah, I'm aware of how important it is and I sometimes even got a lead from some old file, but I still hate writing the whole stuff... Anyways did you by any chance grab the file which included what you found out about the „Arrow-Bullet"?" he asks shifting his glasses so they sit correctly on his nose. I hand him the file. I'd been clutching it for the whole time when we ran from the hospital up until last night.

Derek's POV

Leave it to Casey to keep track of something, even when _her whole world_ is crumpling to pieces. I smile as I take the file from her and flip it open including the info in my report and typing out the whole story that went down yesterday. It's 08:59 when I hit the send button. And as if on cue my mobile rings and The superintendent's voice greets me „Good Morning Sergeant Venturi. I take it you are going to bring you're Step-sister in for an interview sometime today?" His gruff voice greets me. „Good morning Sir, yes I will be coming in with her today. She's just made breakfast for me so we will be coming in a bit later than I usually do but I will bring her for the interview." I answer politely. „Good, we can discuss any further proceedings on this case, such as you're personal involvement and the jurisdiction of this case later on when you do come in. Take you're time." And with that said Superintendent Carlson hangs up. I focus my attention back towards Casey. I'm about to say something when Ann's Voice pipes up „Good morning Derek, I take it you will be going to work later today?" She inquires. „Yes Ann. Would mind giving us some privacy and just leaving the security systems on for now?" I ask. „Not at all Derek. Good morning , I must say you're pancakes look and smell perfect from what my sensors can detect. I'm wishing you a nice day and hope you have a nice stay with Derek. I will be turning my systems off now." After saying that a soft beeping sound is heard and Annie is gone. I take a deep breath and look at Casey who still seems a bit overwhelmed by „Annie".

Casey's POV

It will surely take some getting used to to this „Annie" Who keeps piping up out of nowhere. „So... what's all this about?" I ask gesturing at the ceiling referring to Annie. „You mean Annie? She's just my Smart-system. She keeps me on track so I don't lose focus on either of my jobs. She reminds me when I've got an upcoming game or practice and on the other hand also keeps track of when I need to hand in files or when I should go to sleep. It's going to take some getting used to to act normally around her for anyone who doesn't own his personal version of my „Annie"." I explain.

„Why is she called Annie?" I ask looking at Derek curiously. „Because it's you're second name." He's answered without thinking and I can see by the look on his face that he didn't mean to disclose this much information to me. „Uhm, okay..." I say awkwardly. I clear my throat eating a bit of my own pancakes as I look at him. „What's going to happen now?" I ask carefully. Derek swallows the load of pancakes he's stuffed into his mouth chewing them carefully. „Well, Princess I'm actually not so sure myself... We'll get to know once we go back to my office." He says. „D..do you think I can continue living my life like I did before you waltzed in creating havoc?" I ask seriously. He stares at his plate before sighing and answering. „I don't know for sure, Casey but I don't think you will be able to. Steven is dangerous... I... I won't put you or the rest of our family in any unnecessary danger." Derek says.

Derek's POV

„I know this wasn't what you had planned out for yourself Case and I am sorry that I'm messing up thing's for you like that...But until this Case isn't resolved I won't let you out of my sights, even if my boss says anything different. Keeping you safe is a top priority and you are the safest here, with me. Annie is more secure than any other security system on the market. She runs on her own solar energy she gets from panels off the roof, but has a link to the electricity from outside too, if the need arises." I explain.

„How can you be so sure that Annie is safe, no offense." She adds probably having forgotten that I've shut Annie off, for now. „None taken, Ann is turned off right now, so she can't hear us. I can be so sure because I've invented Annie myself with help from the geeks of our department, of course. Annie has got my fingerprints, my voice, my retina...well...me saved in her system. Everybody else who enters my home without me is perceived as a threat, with exception of our family members of course." I explain. Casey seems to be very interested.

„I see" She says. I don't know what wheels are turning in her head but she's got her „thinking" face on.

Casey's POV

„Annie reminds me of our security system for the more important parts of the hospital... Sure that System couldn't talk to us like Annie does and it didn't have any of these cool gadgets like the retina-scan, but it did have a code that needed to be typed in. That was the reason why Steven couldn't enter the room when I closed the doors." I explain.

„I see." Derek says he seems interested, but with his house being like a mini Fort Knox I am sure our hospital security seems like a child's play to him. I remember how I'd wished him to go to Military-School back when we were teenagers. I'd often day-dreamed about it, too. Who knew I wouldn't be that much off the bat with that thought. „I take it that Mom and George don't know about you're other profession." I say. „Of course they don't know. Do you think dad would believe any of this? Or that he'd be cool about it? Hell no, for our family I'm still the „same-old-Derek" they knew back from our High-School-Days. I didn't want to put them in any danger. If they knew...they would be." Derek explains. I nod.

„But what about now? Aren't they in danger too? Steven knew where they live..." I start saying but Derek cuts me off. „Don't you think that was my first thought too? Each of the member's of our blended Family has got a security detail following them around inconspicuously and making sure they stay safe. If anyone tried to do anything they'd be out faster than anyone can say „Cop"." Derek explains.

„What about a social life?" I ask. Derek merely rolls his eyes. „Do you mind if we play twenty Questions later, Case? How bout we get to my office now?" He says. „But Derek...what about my apartment? I need clothes to change and my cat needs to be fed..." I add. „Wait a second...You have a cat? Now, why doesn't that surprise me? I always knew you'd end up lonely with a house full of cats one day Spacey." Derek laughs out. I punch his shoulder, ending up having to shake my hand and mumble an „Ouch". „Careful with you're hands Spacey...Last time I checked you needed those to work, and stitch me back together if I end up back on you're table again." Derek laughs.

I on the other hand remain silent. „Will I _ever_ be able to stitch someone back together again, Derek?" I ask softly. My work was what I thrived on.' I love what I do with every fiber of my being...just like Derek seems to.' I realize a moment later. „Yes, Casey you will. We'll catch those fuckers and you'll be good to go back to being the good old Doc who sews shot police officers back together with a flourish." He says as he looks me in the eyes. I can glimpse the fear in his brown orbs tough.

Derek's POV

'Leave it to Casey to ask such Questions' I think before sighing. I am worried about her. What if Steven has already got his minions camping out in her apartment? What if anyone else of the fam gets hurt? They don't know they are in any danger.' I let out a breath before flopping down on my black recliner sofa. „Typical Derek." Casey says she's standing behind me and looking at the sofa having followed me from the kitchen to my living room. The recliner sofa and my giant TV are the highlights of this room, it's scarcely furnished otherwise.

„Where's you're bathroom?" Casey asks from behind me. „Oh, I forgot to give you a tour of casa del Derek. I shall remedy my mistake." I hop back up and lead her through my house. It's got two floors and an attic and a basement. The basement has been transformed into a shooting-range for the most part, it can't be entered without knowing it's there tough. When you get down to the basement you only see a dimly lit room filled with old stuff and things that have been thrown in there without much system and the washing machine and dryer of course. But behind a cupboard there's a door which opens up to my own personal shooting range and one of the many safes with guns inside. I have one on each floor of the house.

The first floor has got a hallway leading up the living room and the stairs which go up towards my bedroom. Then there's my kitchen on the first floor, too. But otherwise that's it. The second floor has got two bedrooms, my Playroom and a games closet, much like the one in the house we grew up in. The only difference about this games closet is, that all of the games in there are just a hoax for the most part. In many of those boxes I've got hidden guns and ammo. And there's a secret pathway leading through my house through which I can escape if I'd ever be trapped in any sticky situation. There's another secret room on this floor, too which is filled with Police-Equipment to handle any situation with and with enough canned food to survive for a few weeks if ever trapped. Of course that room's soundproof as well and has a secret passageway too. Then there's the roof of course which is where I've got a satellite phone hidden behind another stack of boxes filled with old things.

Casey seems impressed, or shocked I can't quiet tell which. „You love what you do." She observed. My walls are adorned with my Hockey Trophies and with the Jerseys of every team I've played with before settling on the Leafs. My house is my safe haven. It's my feel-good place... It's where I feel safe.

Casey's POV

So this is Derek's home. It's nothing like I would've imagined, well except the Trophies and the Jerseys to be on display like they are, of course. This is where he feels safe, where he let's down his guard. What surprises me the most is that there are no clothes strewn about anywhere. His house is clean. Sure there's a few things out of place, but other than that everything seems to be in its place. I am truly surprised. This Derek seems like a whole other person than the obnoxious guy I went to school with.

„How long will I be staying here?" I ask him looking at him. „My boss will decide what's really going to happen with you later today when you do meet him. But if it was up to me you'd be moving in here and staying with me until this whole thing has blown over and we've caught the bad guys." Derek explains.

„What about my life, Derek? What about my job, my cat, my home, my friends? What am I supposed to tell people when I vanish off into thin air? Everyone will be worried... and how's that gonna look like on my resume?" I ask him looking at him in all seriousness. He thinks before he answers.

„A blank in a resume can be explained away, people in my office will take care of as much, trust me on that. As about you're home someone will pick up all of the thing's you need from there, along with you're cat. It can live here, too for as long as you're stay is going to last. As for the people you need to tell something, tell them you've taken up a new job in a new country or something like that. The latter will be figured out once we've been to my office. The only thing that's been left out is our family and I'll deal with them. They won't go round asking questions." Derek calmly explains.

„What about you're neighbors?" I ask frantically looking for something, anything that can bust this whole thing. „Nothing's as easy as the neighbors. You're my girlfriend for all they care." Derek says. „But...but...what about my life! Derek?" I ask. „I know how you're feeling Casey, but don't worry about thing's now. We don't even know what's going to happen later. So let's just take thing's one step at a time, okay? We'll see what's really gonna happen once we've consulted my boss. Trust me he knows what he's talking about." I promise.

„I hope so." Casey says before moving back to the living room and switching on the TV and turning on „Grey's Anatomy". I let her be and quietly sit down beside her.

 _AN: So, I hope you liked this Chapter. I've turned down the pace a few notches because both need to come to terms with things. One more than the other...I'm sure you know who. I've written this Chapter to give you an Insight on how Derek's home looks like and I'm thinking about adding lot's of how Derek's usual Day-to-Day Life looks like into the next Chapter when Casey finally meets The most important People other than their family in Derek's life. His colleagues. - R &R as always _

_-Yours truly Keisha_


	8. Derek's Life

_AN: Well here I go writing the next Chapter because I'm in need to clear my head._ _I've had a rough day so please excuse any Mistakes I make regarding this Chapter... Oh and one more thing.. Can you please be a tiny bit more creative with you're reviews? The „Please write more" Reviews are starting to get on my nerves a bit. Sorry like I've said I've had a rough day. -Keisha_

 **Chapter 8 „Getting a glimpse of Derek's life"**

Derek's POV

It's getting close to 10am when I finally shut off the TV having watched enough Episodes of Grey's Anatomy to last me a lifetime. Who thought up that stuff? It's highly addicting if I cared about Doctors and their life's... Which I seriously don't... Well, maybe except for one Doctor that is. She is currently sitting on the couch beside me and is watching the TV with a hawks eyes. Jeesh, what's it with Girls and this show? I don't get it... I mean she is a freaking Doctor, why does she need to watch a stupid serial about Doctors who tend to get into life-threatening situations?

Casey's POV

I'm finally relaxing a little tough I'm still thinking about my home and my cat. What if Steven has already been there? What if he killed just to send some stupid message... I need to focus and right now Meredith Grey has her hands inside a man while there's a bomb in the hospital... My mind starts drifting towards Steven tough. I mean I _knew_ him, or at least I thought I knew all about him... We went to Medical school, together... We even worked at the same hospital. I thought he was a friend. We talked about everything... He asked me out on a date once, that didn't really work out because we weren't really interested in each other that way...but I'd thought everything was fine about us... I guess he took the death of his brother a bit too hard. He never really told me just how Andrew died tough...I guess I can ask Derek about it, now.' „Derek, why and how did Andrew die?" I ask.

Derek's POV

I startle a bit when Casey voices her question. „You want to know how Andrew died? Why?" I inquire. „Because then I might be able to figure out how the Steven I knew turned into a person ready to kill. Not only you, but probably me as well..." She trails off not really finishing her sentence and I look over at her. Sitting on the sofa beside me. She's not really watching the show any longer but is lost deep in thought. „Andrew killed himself. We couldn't really explain his death to ourselves even if we'd found a suicide note on the scene." I explain.

Casey's POV

I nod as I understand what must have happened. 'Andrew Mershings must have killed himself because of the guilt. He must have been working with the people who'd invented the „Arrow" Bullet and who are probably still selling it to people who are aiming to kill... Andrew must have started to work with them, keeping them from being discovered by the local authorities like Derek. Probably the organization he'd been working with didn't want to let him go, so he saw no other way of getting out from it all. That's really sad.'

Derek's POV

Casey is deep in thought and I'm curious. „Hey, Space-Case what are you thinking about?"

I ask looking at her. „Oh, I was just thinking about Steven and his brother and why he tried to kill us." She answers nonchalantly as if she was talking about the weather.' She isn't as freaked as I'd thought. So she is trying to put the pieces together just like I've been doing.

I don't know much about this Steven-Guy other than the way he looks like and that he tried killing me and didn't succeed in doing so, which I'm grateful for, mind you but I'd still like to know why. Sure, I've already pieced myself together the story about the why, but I'm not 100% sure that I'm right...' „What do _**you**_ think?" I ask genuinely wanting to know.

I relax into the recliner and look at her. Her eyes are still glued to the screen.

Casey's POV

„I'm guessing I know why Steven tried to murder us. He loved his elder brother to pieces. Andrew was and probably still _**is**_ Steven's hero. That Andrew killed himself after he started to work with the bad guys, whoever they might be, seriously threw Steven off the road.

He started planning his revenge and since he already knew me, he befriended me to get closer to you. I don't know what exactly he'd been planning and for how long he's been plotting things but I guess that was his sole reason for befriending me in the first place.

He knew of our relation to each other and tried getting to you through me." I explain. „I'm not really sure when he actually started to plot, if it was immediately after he discovered his brother's death or if it was after that...but I know now that he wasn't really a friend." I sigh.

„He'd just been trying to get to you through me. His intentions got clear when you came crashing into the hospital. He'd probably been planning to kill you by moving around the bullet inside you. I don't think it was an accident that you were discovered and shot by these people. It might have been planned all along. They just let you stick close enough to feed the police probably false information and then you were planned to die by Steven's hands. Technically the information you actually got from you're mission might have a tiny chance of being real. You were planned to die, after all." I am thinking out loud now.

Derek's POV

'Damn, I must give her credit. She's really thinking about this and has got more figured out than I do. I never suspected that they'd been planning on killing me like that. I thought that I got out of there alive was thanks to my skill and training. They did make it seem like that... But it had all been planned already. She is right... The whole report I put together on the „Arrow" could be wrong. It does have chances of being right... But no one can tell... It's time we get to the office and it's time that Superintendent Carlson get's to know the whole story.' „Shall we get going Casey?" I ask and she seems to come out of her stupor.

„Yes, Derek maybe we could pass by my house, too after the talk if it's deemed safe and get a bit of my stuff moved here. I still need to call home and the Hospital. It's not like me not to turn up on work. They are probably worried with the shooting and the fire-alarm being pulled. I doubt Steven stayed around to explain thing's." Casey explains and I agree with her on that wholeheartedly.

We make our way to the Headquarters mostly in silence, other than the radio nothing can be heard. Even Ann isn't shooting out suggestions like she usually does. She seems to pick up on tense atmosphere around us. When we reach the parking lot we silently get out of the car and I make my way to the elevators. The usual scan is done and I am welcomed in by Sandy. „ _Good day Staff Sargent Venturi, you are unusually late, today. Good Day Ms. McDonald and welcome to Toronto Police Headquarters. A Visitors Pass has been issued for you're stay and can be picked up once you've left the elevator to you're right. Please enjoy you're stay. You're time of entry has been noted Staff Sargent Venturi."_ I merely roll my eyes at Sandy while Casey's looking at me. „So, that's where Annie's from." She says. „Yea. Working for the force sure has it's perks." I answer with a grin as we get out of the elevators and I hand her the Visitor's pass.

She clips it on and I lead her to the Superintends office and knock on the door politely. „Come in" His gruff voice is heard. „Good morning, Sir. I bought my Step-Sister in for the Interview. Casey, this is Superintendent Carlson, Sir meet my Step-Sister Casey McDonald." I make the introductions while Casey scrutinizes the man in front of her.

Casey's POV

I can feel how Derek tensed up as we enter this office. He seems to hold a great deal of respect towards the older man. I look at him, he seems to be in his early forties, with a balding and silver haired head and is looking at me through thinly rimmed gold glasses with smart blue eyes. He is a bit fat, but that fat seems to come from the age and maybe a form diabetes and not from laziness. He sure must have been strong and burly in his younger years.

„Hello, I'm Casey McDonald, pleased to meet you, Sir. Tough the circumstances aren't all that great." I say as he takes my hand in his with a surprisingly strong grip. 'The fat doesn't hinder his movements...it's just an appearance to mislead potential threats.' I observe. „Pleased to meet you as well, dear. Tough the circumstances could surely be nicer. Please have a seat you two." He says in his gruff voice which probably stems from smoking cigarettes for the better part of his lifetime. I note that his hand's have callus and are yellowed by the nicotine.

„I have read about you're misfortunes at the hospital. It seems that the organization we sent you're step-brother in to investigate perceives you as a threat now, too and from what I know they are willing to go over dead-bodies." He says. „Yes, Sir I gathered as much." I don't mean to sound defensive but something just irks me about him., I scrunch my nose at his smell „Casey." Derek hisses at me.

„Oh don't bother Venturi. It seems Ms McDonald dislikes the way I smell. Cigars are every man's friend and enemy." He laughs and I smile just to be polite. Something doesn't sit right with me but I'm probably just being paranoid. Derek seems to care a great deal for this man so I should probably just let it go. „It's fine, Sir. What's going to happen now? I gathered as much that I will no longer be able to work in the Victoria Hospital like I used to and will probably have to go into hiding, by what Derek told me." I say still being careful and polite.

„Yes, Ms McDonald I'm afraid to say that Derek has been right. You will no longer be able to work for the Victoria Hospital. If you'd go back then the chances are very high that this Organization might try to kill you again, because you know too much. I have gathered that it was you who put together the file about the components of the so called „Arrow"Bullet." He says.

„Yes Sir." I answer. „What's going to happen to me now? I have a pet at home which needs to be fed and I quiet enjoy what I do as a Doctor. Not just enjoy, I thrive on my work because I can't stand to sit around doing nothing." I say determined. He looks at me seemingly contemplating what I've said and I look at the way he's dressed more closely. He's wearing a white dress shirt which has golden cuff links inscribed with the crown. Black dress pants and a pair of expensive looking leather shoes on his feet. He is well groomed.

„Well, if you put it like that...then why don't you work for us instead of a at a hospital." He says. „What do you mean?" I ask confused. „I mean why don't you work as a Police-Doctor for as long as it takes to solve this case. I hope you understand that we can't let you work at any regular hospitals or clinics with the still on-going case and with the way things have turned out. But I have read your resume and you seem to very well qualified for the job." He says.

„W..working for the Police? As a Police-Doctor?" I ask. „Sure, we can get you the forensics courses you'd need if you'd want to delve further into that category as well. Why loose a perfectly educated Doctor because you can't work for hospitals any longer? I remember to have read that you enjoyed forensics immensely at medical school, too. But you chose to go into Trauma-Surgery instead of digging deeper into forensics. We have the means to get you educated on that front. You'd make an excellent asset to the forensics Department if you chose to do so." Superintendent Carlson says.

I am shocked for a moment before it sinks in what he's just proposed to me... I loved forensics back during my Medical School days and would have loved to work in that field as well, but becoming a surgeon had been the more sensible choice back then. But now I have the opportunity to work in a real police forensic lab! I am thrilled „That would be an honor and such a great opportunity Sir. I'd love to work in a forensic lab!" I say excitement overriding the sadness at the loss of my Career as a Surgeon. „That's settled then. My P.A will give you the needed employment contract and I think if you have the time you're ID can be made right now, too. Tech-guys always have time for a beautiful lady such as yourself." Carlson smiles while I turn red. „Thank you Sir." I mumble before we exit his office again.

Derek's POV

„Way to go, Case." I punch her shoulder playfully. „Thanks Derek." She winces. „You know you seriously should do some work out, learn some self-defense... In this line of work, whether you work in lab or on a crime-scene you seriously need to be able to look out for yourself." I advise her. 'I wouldn't be able to watch you getting hurt anymore than I would be able to watch Marti get hurt.' I silently add in my mind. Instead of being angry she beams at me tough. „Why, that's an excellent Idea Derek. I might have taken a few self-defenses classes but I think the people here will be much better equipped to teach me a thing or two."

We laugh as I walk her back to the Secretary of Superintended Carlson. A busty red-head who's had her sights on me for quiet some time. The old Me wouldn't even have waited a second before jumping her but I **do** have acquired a taste _and_ some class...

Casey's POV

„Why hello, there. If it isn't my favorite Staff Sergeant... What brings you here Derek?" The Red-headed woman who's more breasts than anything asks Derek. She's sitting at a desk close to the Superintendents office and I wonder how I didn't really notice her before.

She obviously has a thing for Derek and knowing him, he's probably jumping at the sight of having his way with her. But much to my surprise he's looking rather reserved and annoyed. He might have greeted her politely but his eyes are glued to her dirty green ones. „Hello, Mrs... Naven. Superintendent Carlson said you'd give me my Employment Contract." I'm not even trying to be polite as I read her Nameplate. This woman is looking at Derek like some wanton whore needing a fix, whilst Derek actually is showing some class and trying to keep away. I grin as I link my arm round his body and pull him close indicating him I'm ready to play this sorry woman a show.

Derek's POV

To say I was surprised when I felt Casey's arm come to rest against my waist is an understatement. But when she winked at me I understood. She must have seen that I didn't really like the way Naven looked at me. So she wants to play, I'll gladly go along with this one... The Casey I knew in High School would've never done such a thing... So I'm naturally curious of how she wants to play. „Oh, did he now?" Mrs. Naven is acting businesslike. I didn't get the memo as of yet, I'll have to Cross-check. How are you Derek?" She asks ignoring Casey as much as she is able to and making flirty eyes at me.

She's staring into my eyes while Casey softly pushes me behind herself and clears her throat.

Casey's POV

„If you're done with ogling Derek I'd like to knowing whether if _we_ could leave towards the Technical Department as I need to get my scans done for the Employee ID. I'm sure we can collect the Contract of Employment later on, on _our_ way back home." I smile a saccharin sweet and fake smile at her. She just gapes at me while I gently steer Derek so he turns around with me leaving her with the sights of our butts and Derek's arm around my waist.

'That will teach her!' I think to myself before I look up at Derek, awkwardly pulling my arm away as we move out of her sights.

Derek's POV

I can barely contain my laughter as we make a turn in the next hallway. Once we're out of earshot I start laughing and hold on to the closest wall. Laughing so hard I'm close to tears. „Thanks for getting the wench off my back. You shouldn't have played her like that tough, she has some influence around here. Her husband's a big fish and deals with something regarding finance." I stand up a bit straighter regaining my composure again as we make our way through the office towards the „geek-department". Once we get there Casey is treated like a Queen by the guys surrounding her. Her fingerprints are taken, her retina scanned and cataloged and she is entered into the System. As soon as she's done there and now proudly carrying her own Employee-ID with her I ask her whether if she would like to make a quick detour towards where her office is going to be. She declines my offer saying she'd like to get Acquainted with her Working-space when she does start to work here...In other words next week.

Meanwhile somewhere else...

Stevens POV

'Damn that stupid Venturi! I _almost_ got my hands on him... _almost_! But then stupid Casey McDonald has to come bursting in and destroy everything I'd planned... I won't forgive her for what she's done... I had to put up with her stupid attitude for way to long as it is. She needs to die... Venturi seemingly cares a great deal about his family, so that's where I'll strike. Every man has a weakness and for Venturi that's his family... Just wait... I'm going to make him watch them suffer and I'll kill them all one by fucking one...

 _AN: So, what do you say? Do you like this chapter? Leave me a review as you go. -Love Keisha_


	9. Casey's Home

_AN: Well I'm giving you an insight on Casey's life before Derek turned up in her life and turned everything upside down._

 **Casey's Home**

Casey's POV

I decline Derek's offer of showing me around. „I need to go home, Derek." I remind him thinking about my Cat, well cats actually. I have two, one is a Maine Coon and the other is a Savannah and I love them both to pieces. I am glad that I've left them with more than enough food, but I am sure the litter box must need a change after my absence. They must be worried...

For anyone who doesn't love cats like I do my pets must seem feral and scary. They are huge cats opposed to „usual" kittens. They might be big, but they actually are just like gigantic teddy bears. „Why?" He asks. „Because I have got pets, Derek. I thought I'd already told you." I add. „Yeah...right, I just forgot." He admits sheepishly. „Isn't that against you're training?" I wonder out aloud. „Hey!" He answers indignantly while walking with me back towards the elevators.

We get in, the ominous S.A.N.D.Y greeting us again, informing Derek that he's leaving unusually early. He merely shrugs as we walk back to his pride and joy. As I get in the car I'm not even surprised that I don't have to tell him my address. He parks the car. „You stay here, while I have a look around to see if it's safe for you to follow, okay?" He's not really asking but rather telling me I should stay in the car. I nod anyway and watch him disappear out of my sights quickly. I wait, thinking about the fact that it's not _safe_ for me to go _home_. Home should be everyone's safe-heaven... I sigh.

Derek's POV

I leave Casey in the car and make two quick tours around her apartment, to any bystander I'm looking like I'm lost and trying to figure out where an apartment is, but in real my eyes are scanning everyone I set my eyes on. Checking whether if there's anyone I deem suspicious. Much to my surprise there really is no one around. Why the hell isn't Casey's apartment being staked out by anyone? I don't mean just the bad guys... I can't see anyone from the office around either. What is going wrong? I dial a number and plunge in my Headset. „Leaf, here. I need info about the McDonald-Stake-out." I don't bother with greetings.

„I am sorry to inform you that there is no such stake-out planned Sergeant Venturi." The voice on the other end says. 'What the hell?!' „Get me Carlson on the phone, right now!" My voice is a tiny bit louder then intended and I glance around quickly hoping no one noticed me. „Superintendent Carlson, here." The gruff voice greets me. „Venturi, on the line, Sir. Would you be so kind to tell me why exactly there is no fucking stake-out in front of my Step-sister's apartment?" My voice is tight and I am suppressing my anger as much as I can. „There should be two men posted there... Wait a sec...Let me just check. I am afraid that the order did not get passed through to them, but it is now. The men are on their way. What are you even doing there?" He asks and I flare my nostrils in anger. „My step-sister owns pets which need to be taken care of that's why I came by to have them re-located to my own house." I answer curtly. „I see...Guards are on their way. Have a nice day Sergeant Venturi." With that said he hangs up on me.

I take out my gun and quickly look around before entering Casey's apartment with the key she provided. „What the..." Is about all I manage to get out before getting tackled by two gigantic wildcats. „Oreo and Miss Whiskers get off him, right now!" The sharp voice coming from right behind me is Casey's. „What didn't you get when I told you to stay in the fucking car?" I ask slamming the open door to the apartment shut with quiet a bit force, which makes the two wildcats hiss at me. I take a cautious step away from them.

Casey's POV

„Stop acting like a big baby. They are just cats! Even if they are slightly bigger than you're average house kitten." I say gently patting Miss Whisker's fur. She licks my hand gratefully. I smile at her before turning my attention to Derek. „No fucking ordinary cat is as huge as these are! Hell that one looks like a fucking leopard!" Derek takes another step away from Oreo and gives him a stare.

I roll my eyes at him. „He's a Savannah Cat, you can go ahead and google 's nothing but an ordinary house-cat. He just look's a bit scary, just like Miss Whiskers here. They are nothing more than two big teddy bears and once you get over how huge they are you can go ahead and pat them. They won't bite unless you threaten me." I explain. Derek still doesn't look convinced but at least he stops pointing his gun at Oreos head. „How the hell are we supposed to transport these, two?" He asks and I can practically see him thinking 'There is no way these are getting in my car...not over my dead-body."

„Well, I have Transport Boxes for both of them and they fit in my car..." I say. „We can not take you're car! What if it's already been bugged or worse what if there's been a bomb planted on it?" Derek says seriously and I roll my eyes again. „Stop acting so dramatic, Derek. I am aware that I am in danger but they will fit in you're car just fine. Just let me pack a few things you can go ahead and raid the fridge." I point in the direction of the kitchen and grudgingly Derek walks off.

I turn around and head towards my bedroom and pull out a few bags and start packing my clothes, toiletries and other important things. I look at the pictures resting on my dresser while I pack my make-up and smile. There's a graduation Picture of me and Derek. He's holding me in his arms bridal style and actually wearing his Graduation Cap on his head while I am holding on to mine and giving him a glare. Of course he's triumphantly smirking at the camera, too.

„Hey." I turn around as Derek walks in and his eyes land on the picture. „I never got any of those pictures." He says. „You never asked me." I answer and after a quick glance pack it too. „I never knew you had them before." He counters and I roll my eyes. „It's never easy with you, you know that? Everything has to be a competition, or a fight." I sigh. „Well...Things would get much too boring otherwise." Derek's voice is a whisper because he's standing right behind me and I feel his hot breath blowing against the sensitive skin of my neck. I shiver involuntarily and Derek clears his throat awkwardly. „Are you packed?" He asks. „Yea, I even packed everything I need for Oreo and Ms Whiskers." I answer and hand him the bags he carries them to his car and returns.

„Well, how do we transport Oreo and ?" He asks walking around in my bedroom. His eyes are taking everything in while he paces. I shut my dresser door and feel self-conscious all of a sudden. This Derek is different than the guy I knew back in High-School, he notices things... He was trained to do so!' I try keeping that in mind while I watch him pace. „I'll tell someone to pick them up." He finally says. „B..but..." He seems to notice the stare I give him and is quick to assure me that no one would harm a hair on either cats bodies and if anyone did he'd personally murder them for me. A shiver runs down my spine as he says this and I notice the hard look in his eyes, even if he was merely joking Derek _has_ killed before.

Reluctantly I agree to leave my cats behind as I walk out of the apartment with my two suitcases.

We get in his car and drive back towards Derek's house. Once we get there and get my cats settled in he eyes them warily. „Are these two going to trash my house if we leave them unattended?" He asks. „No they will just want to look around their new home." I answer smiling at their playful antics as we walk back out of my home.

 _AN: I know the Chapter's a short one with not much happening but there'll be lots of turmoil going on later._


	10. Nice Night Inn

_AN: Well, here comes the next Chapter... This time I_ _'ll try to be more thorough while I'm writing, seeing as I am drowning out every other noise near me because I have new headphones. I hope you enjoy this Chapter._

 **Chapter 10 „Nice night In"**

Casey's POV

After we've bought my cats to Derek's place, or well...our place for the time being we can finally unwind a little. But instead of being lazy and just doing nothing we sit down together with my Laptop and a Notepad and Pen set on the table in front of us.

„So what's the deal with the notepad and paper?" Derek asks, popping a crisp into his mouth while he's reclining back on the sofa. „I want us to write down what we know about the „Arrow" seeing as nothing on any technical device is safe I'll write it down on paper." I explain. Derek nods at me appreciatively. „Okay... so we know Steven is involved and Andrew was too." I say writing that down on the notepad. „We don't know yet which one of the two was the first one involved with the Organization yet, do we?" I ask and Derek shakes his head.

Derek's POV

I once again silently marvel at the way Casey is assessing the Situation. She could certainly be a leader if she wanted to be one. „Steven thought that I didn't already suspect him, when he came to kill you at hospital... He knew who you were tough and he came with the purpose of killing you. So we need the reason he wants to kill you... We also know how his brother died... At least we think we do... He allegedly killed himself and with the new context we have now, we also finally know why he would do such a thing." Casey says. „The guilt. I knew Andrew pretty well, at least I thought I did... Back when we were still Partners he would sometimes complain how badly we were paid..." I say. Casey raised her eyebrows at that.

„Bad payments? What's with the car and this posh place here?" She asks pointedly looking around my living room and the flat screen mounted on the wall. „I got this house due to the good work I do, Spacey. I couldn't afford it with the paycheck I had when I still worked with Andrew... Those were entirely different times..." My mind wanders off to the times when I still lived in a tiny apartment which was very very different to this house I live in now.

Casey's POV

„Okay, so money could have been an issue..." I say. „But that still doesn't tell us which of the brothers was the first one to start working with the Organization behind the 'Arrow'." I start biting on the end of my pencil. „Duh, Andrew of course. Because I doubt a wimp like Steven could go find such assholes on his own... No, I'll tell you how I think things went down: Andrew decided that he couldn't earn enough to feed his family working for the force, so he found someone who paid him better... Which would be the dubious Organization which is behind the 'Arrow Bullet'. That's where everything started and we know the outcome." Derek explains in a matter of fact voice.

I write the time-line down on my sheet of paper:

-Andrew is paid badly/ Decides to work for the bad guys

-Andrew get's Steven into the loop

-Andrew kills himself because of the guilt -Not confirmed!

-Steven joins the Arrow Organization in earnest

-Derek is discovered

-Steven tries to kill Derek

-We end up where we are at right now

I re-read what I've written down right now and hand the sheet over to Derek.

Derek's POV

As I read Casey's neat handwriting the case is clear in front of my eyes. „That's exactly how things went down. What we don't know as of yet is how big this whole organization actually is and where and how much influence these people have." I say. „I mean they could have snitches everywhere and I think they must surely have a few people up high in the Police-ranks who ensure that they stay secret the way they're supposed to be. Andrew was just a small fish in the big ocean of corruption. Damn it.." I say right now realizing how delicate this whole situation actually is. I can't trust anyone on the force any more. Everyone could be a snitch...

Casey's POV

I can almost watch the gears in Derek's brain working. He surely must have come to the same conclusion I did. We can't trust anyone with this matter. Everyone could be a threat. We have no idea how big this whole thing actually is... I look at him and he smiles at me sadly. „Seems like you're stay here is going to be a bit more extended then we originally thought." He says. Subtly telling em he isn't going to let me out of his sights as long as this whole matter isn't resolved. „What about you're Hockey career? What about our family?" I ask watching him worried.

„No one knows that we're on to something yet and I'd like to keep it that way..." Derek says. He doesn't seem to have heard me. „Derek...what will we tell our family? I was scheduled to go over for a visit in a few weeks..." I explain. „We can still go together... Give you're mom a seizure." He laughs out. I roll my eyes. „Edwin is bound to pop the Question to Lizzy soon and as soon as he does we'll be expected there..." I say pointedly giving him a look.

Derek's POV

I knew it was coming up as soon as she mentioned our family. Lizzy, Edwin and then...there's us... It's not like I don't have feelings for her. I sure as hell do, but doing what I do I can't risk putting her in any more danger than I already have... „I know we will..." I say evasively trying to put the subject off for now. „We can figure something out when the time comes, okay? Why don't we deal with one catastrophe at a time?" I give her a re-assuring look. She nods and puts the notebook down.

„Well... I'd like to know a little more about _this_ Derek. You have changed so much since college. Okay...we weren't all that close back then, but we both had enough going on in our lives at the time." She's smiling at me and I can see the curiosity behind those big blue eyes and I swallow, trying to tell myself that she's merely curious and not asking because she has some kind of interest in me...

„What do you wanna know?" I ask scratching the back of my head awkwardly, while running a hand through my still unruly hair. „Well I know all about you're work, now I'd like to get to know _this_ Derek better. What kind of person have you become? How does Hockey fit into all of this? Isn't it tough trying to balance both career-paths?" She's shooting questions while she's leaning towards me with big curios blue eyes. I shiver inwardly. These eyes are still deep enough to drown in. They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I take a moment to answer, while I watch her.

She's grown up over the years, too. She's become a mighty fine woman, like my old man would say. She's still as beautiful as ever and those words spoken almost a decade ago come back to haunt me as I hear her repeat them in my head. _„Same difference"._ I shake my head, remembering this Casey is a different woman than the one who uttered those words at me almost a lifetime ago. I clear my throat as I realize she's still waiting for me to answer her. „Well, I have surely matured over the years." I begin carefully.

Casey's POV

I watch Derek and realize just how much he's changed since we were teenagers. This Derek is really a different man. He's grown not only that he's grown a bit taller and stronger, no he's grown mentally as well. I can see that he must have seen a fair share of the worst the world can produce. He seems to have grown up and I don't just mean according his age. He seems older on a whole different level...Like he's seen and knows the worst life can produce and hasn't gotten discouraged by it. He's still the same old Derek in a few ways, but he's grown and that shows.

„Where should I start..." He mutters more to himself than to me but I get comfortable and listen to every word he tells me. „Well I told you how I came to work for the police at all. I won't say that I loved the work back when I started off... I started at the lowest point and had to work my way up the ladder which wasn't all that easy while still juggling along my Ice-Hockey Career. Back when I started getting more serious about Police-work I just thought of it as an alternative if anything might ever happen to me physically and I might no longer be able to work on the ice." He takes a break looking into my eyes, checking if I got everything he's told me so far.

I nod my assent and he continues. „Well, once I started moving up higher and higher on the ranks I knew that I wouldn't need Hockey as a Career any longer, but I enjoy what I do on the Ice immensely. It get's a lot pent-up tension outta my systems." He grins slightly. „And it sure does have it's perks. I mean I have my own Hockey card!" He points at a Holo-Frame resting on the wall across from us right above the TV on the console. I shake my head with a smile and urge him to continue with his story and he does.

„Well, I knew that my Career in Hockey was safe, but I just wanted to keep the Police work as my back up plan, but I hadn't expected to love what I do as much as I do. Today I still love Hockey as much as I did back in High School, but I also love what I do as a Police Officer." He explains. „What about people? Don't you get recognized when you go out investigating things?" I ask curiously. „Sure happens sometimes, but people don't believe it's me they are actually dealing with, they just say something along the lines of 'Whoa dude, do you know that you look exactly like that Hockey Player...what's his name again?" Derek smirks and pulls his wallet from his pants and holds out another ID for me to check. 'Michael Seater, Staff-Sargeant Ontario P.D" I marvel as I read it. „Smart move." I say and he smirks.

„Comes with the territory. I gotta keep changing colors to mix in wherever I get thrown in. By the way as we're talking about throwing in...how about dinner and a movie?" He asks while getting up and moving to grab the phone. „Pizza?" I ask and he grins. „You know me too well. Salad and noodles for you? Veg or with Chicken?" He answers with a Question himself. „Uhm...a Ceasers with Chicken and yoghurt sauce, tell them to hold the garlic on the bread they send with the salad and maybe a few fries." I say. He nods and picks up the Phone dialing a number and smiling.

„Yo, Alex. Mikey, here I need my usual and a Ceasers Salad, hold the fish tough, and no eggs on this one either. Yepp, a bread to go with it, nope no garlic. And a few french fries, can you be a darling and make them fresh for me? Aww you're a star Alex. Yepp I got company. None of you're business." I watch him place our order and he turns to me. „Case, you want anything for dessert?" I think for a minute and nod. „Yea the lady would like dessert. How about a tub of Ben and Jerrys? You got the one? Yea right. That's my man. See ya in half an hour man." He hangs up and turns to me. „Everything alright?" He asks. „How did you know what I wanted to order, so well?" I ask while I turn to walk towards the Room Derek now claims is mine.

„Because I know you, Case." He says matter-of-factly. „But we haven't even seen each other in years...so how can you..." I don't finish my sentence tough I think the end of that question in my head. 'How can you know what I like to eat, even better than most of my boyfriends?' „Duh, because I know you, Case and I was honest when I told you that I kept an eye out for you for all this time." He says while moving out to give me privacy to get changed and get settled in.

Derek's POV

'Damn it, I shouldn't have placed her order like I did. I'd known it was stupid as soon as I'd started talking, but I just couldn't help myself. I wanted her to know that I kept an eye out for her and that I was always there if anything had happened to her and I will probably always be.' I move towards my room which is conveniently right next to hers and I change out of my day-to-day clothes and don a pair of jogging pants and an old Guns N' Roses T shirt. I move back downstairs and turn on the TV and turn on my Amazon-Prime waiting for her to come down and decide what we'll watch tonight.

Casey's POV

After I've taken a quick shower and changed into my Pyjamas which consist of a Disney T shirt with matching pants I walk back downstairs to sit on the couch with Derek. But he's at the door and getting the food and sets it up for us on the Table.

We move to eat dinner in a relative silence while a movie plays out on the screen in front of us.

 _ **AN:**_ _So, what do you guys say? This Chapter was meant to show a glimpse into their heads and it was meant to answer a few Questions they had about each other. And they have made a list of how they think things went with Andrew and the whole Bullet-Organization. But more on that in the on-coming Chapters and don't worry things will get explained gradually. I will only teaser as much now: These two have only scratched the very surface of the whole ordeal right now. I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave me a piece of you're mind as you go- Love as always Keisha_


	11. A new Job

**AN:** _Well, this Chapter is going to be in Casey_ _'s POV mostly, at least that's the plan as of now. I want to show her getting accustomed to her new Work-Environment. How does she deal with Derek's Partner? How does she deal with everything? -Lot's of fun reading -Keisha_

 **Chapter 11 „A new job"**

Derek's POV

Well, today is Casey's first day... But instead of starting to work, she'll instead start to study, first. She'll have to re-learn the basics of Forensics again and then she'll have to choose her major. She has to decide what it is that she truly wants... I shrug to clear my head as I walk beside her leading her down to the labs. „Well, here's the forensics unit. The guys can surely help you out to choose what you want to do." I smile at her in a reassuring way, because she's looking just as nervous as she'd look before every test we used to write in High School.

Casey's POV

We are standing in front of the doors leading to labs where the words „Forensics Unit" is inscribed. I gulp nervously. I've never been good at meeting new people and making new friends. And I have no idea what this line of work is going to include. What do I want to do? Do I want to be go into Pathology... Working with dead bodies or do I want to work in the labs analyzing the evidence... or do I want to belong to the forensic troops going out to crime scenes... I am not sure yet. „Hello, my name is Dr. Casey McDonald I was a surgeon until very recently but due to unfortunate events I am forced to quit working as a surgeon and I am not sure yet what I want to do." I say nervously looking around the lab and into the faces of five people in white Lab coats. „Welcome my dear." An elderly man in a lab coat standing in front of a electronic microscope says. He smiles at me warmly while I look around the room.

It's held in a simple white and there's the table with the electric Microscope and a few computers attached to it. Then there's a white luminous table with papers and things scattered about. There are three other tables standing against the walls of the room and a door leading towards „Personal Laboratories" in the corner of the room. „My name is Dr. Alexander Martinovich, and I am the Chief Medical Examiner. You say you were a surgeon what was you're major?" He asks with a smile. I give him a quick glance before looking directly at his face and getting ready to answer noting his dark blue orbs and graying black hair. He might be older but the his face still looks young and he has a warmth about him that instantly makes me like him. „My major was Trauma." I answer. „What made you switch?" A young woman with blue and black hair and a Black Sabbath T shirt poking out beneath her lab coat asks. She's wearing black jeans which are ripped and black biker boots beneath her lab coat and is looking at me with interest. „Well as I've said, I couldn't continue working as a surgeon because of certain events I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you about." I say looking at the girl sheepishly. I didn't think to ask whether if I could disclose this information or not.

„Oh, that's fine dear. We all have our stories of how we got here. In time you'll know that you can trust us and you'll tell us you're story on you're own, isn't that right Anastasia?" Dr Martinovich asks the blue eyed girl who rolls her eyes at him. „It's Sia, how often do I need to tell you that, old man?" She sounds gruff but her eyes are smiling, it seems like all of these people have worked with each other for a long time. „Which Major would interest you the most, my dear? I hope you don't mind me calling you dear, Ms. McDonald, that's just how I treat everybody here." Dr. Martinovic says.

I shake my head. „Oh no, that's fine Sir." I say. „Oh, no don't you go round calling me 'Sir' Young Lady. I might be old but I'm not that old." He laughs warmly. „Call me Alex, everyone around here does." He smiles and moves back to his microscope. „Sorry if I seem busy but I have to finish this analysis for a certain Staff Sergeant..." He says. „It's not for A certain Sergeant Venturi is it?" I ask and as if he knew I said his name Derek comes crashing in. „Yo, Doc you got some results for me?" He asks and gives me a wink. „Why hi, Derek." Sia gives Derek a short glance and a smile before going back to work.

„Hi Sia, how's it going?" He asks before turning back his attention to Martinovic. „Fine as usual." She replies. „Here are you're results Derek." Dr. Martinovic hands Derek a file who thanks him quickly and smiles at me. „How's you're first day going Case?" He asks putting his hand on my arm and giving me a quick glance. „Fine, so far. I am still not really sure what I really want to do but I kind of have an idea now..." I say. „That's my Casey. Never doing something until you've at least thought about a dozen times and tried it out." He laughs and gives my shoulder a light reassuring squeeze. „I want to see a crime scene, to know if I could handle it." I say suddenly. „That's not that easy Space-Case. But I have an idea. Yo, Doc you don't mind if I borrow her for a bit do you?" He asks Martinovic who shakes his head at him. We make our good-byes and Derek leads me through the building.

„Where are we going?" I ask curiously. „I want to show you something and if you can handle it we might have found what you wanna do." He answers cryptically making me all the more curious. We take an elevator down to the archives and he greets the officer sitting there with a handshake. „Still the same old Derek, are you?" I whisper softly. „Not my fault people love me so much." He shoots back. He takes out a box and opens a file handing me pictures.

I take a look and see the body of a dead woman in about her twenties. She's laying on the cold concrete floor. There's snow and ice surrounding her and her eyes are open wide but unseeing. I am looking at a dead body. It's not like I haven't seen enough dead bodies as of yet, but this one is different. This woman was murdered, she didn't die because she was sick, or had an accident. She was killed by someone... I am shocked to find that I am curious. What lead to this? Why was this woman dead? Who is she? I look up at Derek to ask but he merely grins and starts giving me answers without me having to actually ask the questions.

Derek's POV

Seems like my hunch was correct and we've found what Casey wants to do. „Her name's Christina Parrish. At the time of death she was 23 years old and the cause of death was a blunt head trauma. She was killed by a drunk who wanted her purse for more drug money. He left so much evidence but it took us about 6 weeks of digging around known drug-joints to actually get our hands on him. He's now in jail." I answer all of the questions her eyes ask. „Seems like we found something you'd like to do, am I right?" I ask grinning victoriously.

„The only reason we were able to find him was the evidence left on her dead body and on the crime scene. To check that out and give us all info he or she can get we've got the Crime-Scene Unit and the Coroner. The Coroner is responsible for the dead-body and for getting all the evidence he can get from it. The CSI does the rest. They look for any evidence left behind on the crime scene and they collect and catalog it. The Coroner does the same with the dead body. Some Coroners even put two and two together to give us all the insight they can...like re-creating the circumstances of death. Those are called Medical Investigators." I explain proud that _I_ can finally explain something to Casey.

Her eyes light up while I talk and I'm happy that I've helped her find her way along. I might never tell her that my last M.E quit working with me because I appearantly never let him do his work in peace and always hurried him along, or that the one before that quit working with me because I 'knew his work better than himself, or so I thought from his point-of-view'

„Well, we have to tell Martinovic, because currently he's doing that job for me, too. He'll be glad to get me and my cases off his back. I'm sure he's got plenty of work he can get off his back delegating it to you." I say. „Don't forget that I'll still have to take a few courses to be able to fit the job discription. I may have been a good surgeon but Surgery and Pathology aren't the smae thing. I'll need to do a fellowship before I can actually start working. Most choose this career directly after college, I on the other hand am kind of forced into it... We'll have to see whether if I can get my residency done here or whether if I'm going to be having to do it elsewhere." She explains. „I'm sure you can do it here, just ask Martinovic I'm sure he'll be happy to help you along. He desperately needs some case-loads taken off his back. He might have a bunch of Pathologists down there to work with him but he's the only M.E we've got. Not many people choose this career anymore. Maybe Bones and CSI scared them off." Derek shrugs.

„I will ask him, right away." I answer as we make our way back towards the offices. „Yo, Doc. Casey would like to be an M.E. Can you help her along with the whole residency crap?" I ask as I barge back into the office with Casey trailing behind. „M.E? Sure the almighty gods sitting up there can help you along with that. And you can take some Case-loads off me. I've been trying to get a second M.E for ages. But 'The budget is too small'." He makes air-quotes. „I'll be glad if you could start to work with me. It's not that tough once you've refreshed you're memory a bit." He smiles.

„Thank you." Casey answers timidly before I pull her back out. We need to get that educational matters sorted. So she'll do her residency here. We get back up to the Directors office and inform him of the possible job Casey could help with. Just like I'd thought he's delighted and agrees in helping us with the whole residency thing. He'll enroll Casey with a fake name, so her name doesn't pop up in any lectures she'll be having to attend. So everything is set for Casey's new career. She's thrilled.

 **AN:** _Yepp, the chapter's a short one, but this was just intended to fill a bit of space and to have Casey figure out what she want's to do. I wasn't too sure about it either when I started writing this Chapter but as an M.E she'll have loads of adventures with Derek from now on. I am sure things wouldn't be possible like I've explained them and getting a job as an M.E isn't that easy either but please pretend it is for the sake of this story. Love as always- Keisha_


	12. Shooting Lessons

_**AN:**_ _Well, here_ _'s the next Chapter... I want to try to get a bit deeper into this story but on the other hand I finally want to involve the family into Casey and Derek's new life's together too. Maybe I'll try to blend both into this one and the next Chapter will be a impromptu visit... Maybe already for the engagement... I am not sure yet. I'll see once I start writing where this Chapter wants me to head. Don't worry about me forgetting Andrew because we'll see a bit more of him in this Chapter too. -Keisha_

 **Chapter 12** **„Shooting lessons"**

Once both Casey and Derek have been to the Directors office to ask him whether if a residency was possible for her and he'd agreed happily welcoming Casey to the team, both head home. Derek with a considerable amount of files beneath his arm he still has to go over and give his okay to and Casey with her own work-load. She needs to do her paperwork to enroll in online classes and start studying so she'll be able to start working. Dr. Martinovic has told her he'd happily help her along and would let her study some of his cases to teach her a thing or two, so he's given Casey a load of his own files to work through, too.

Both get into Derek's car and drive home. Once there they each deposit their load of files on the kitchen table and retreat to their rooms to get freshened up and changed before either can begin to work. They still have to go grocery shopping, too because the fridge is empty and except for a few different juices there is nothing to drink there either.

Casey's POV

'I am glad that today went so well. I hadn't counted on it, to be honest.' I am rummaging through my closet and getting changed out of the day clothes into a pair of jeans and a cozy Totoro Sweatshirt. I take on my black chucks to go with the washed out black tube jeans and the pair of black boots with studs and sculls adorning them. I comb through my hair, which has been up in a tight bun and pull out the Doughnut bun maker from it. It looks hideous right now so I comb through it again and quickly make two french braids on either side of my head, leaving them open at the end, so they end in two ponytails and stay out of my face. I check my make up and apply some light eye shadow matching my turquoise T shirt.

Once I am satisfied with the way I look like I take a bag and stuff my essentials in it. Such as Mobile Phone (which has been switched off since I've had to leave the hospital so Steven can't try to locate it), wallet and a lip gloss along with some chewing gums, a bar of chocolate, a small bag to carry groceries, a mirror to check my make-up with, a pen and notepad, a pack of tissues, some cosmetic tissues. The usual things I carry around with me on a daily basis. Once I am satisfied I haven't left anything behind I walk downstairs and find a note.

Derek's POV

As soon as we get home I retreat to my room to get changed. I change into a pair of dark grey jeans and an old D-Rock T shirt I've somehow found in my closet. I take on a shirt to cover it up tough. The shirt is dark blue and it looks nice enough. Figuring I'll probably have enough time, I head downstairs and proceed to open my safe and get out a Smith and Wesson Model 5964 Pistol, our standard gun with 9mm cartridges. I check the chamber and load and lock it before making my way into the next room, my shooting range. I've left a note on the kitchen table, should Casey be done before I am... I tend to forget the time when I'm down here.

I walk up to the shooting range and don a pair of headphones. Then I put up a target and let it move to far end of the room. I put on a pair of plastic glasses to shield my eyes and take a deep breath before unlocking the gun and taking aim. With rapid succession and full concentration I fire all fifteen shots at the dummy and grin victoriously as I see where the bullet holes are. I've fired five of the bullets directly at the head and almost none have missed the mark, the remaining ten bullets were fired directly at the heart and have left nice holes all around the area. I grin as I lock and put the gun down. I am surprised to see Casey standing directly behind me with another pair of headphones sitting atop her head. „You're shooting skill is great." She says after I've put the gun down, securing it I pulled the headphones off my head.

„Thanks for the compliment, but if it was bad I wouldn't be doing what I am." I laugh easily. Just then she says something that surprises me a great deal. „Can you teach me?" I blink at her thinking I've misheard. „What did you just say?" I ask for clarification and she gently takes the gun in her hand testing its weight. „Can you teach me to shoot?" She asks again, her eyes hard and feelings I can't decipher running over her features. „Why?" I shoot back a question, softly taking the gun back and taking out the empty cartridge. „Because I want to be able to defend myself." It's the only correct answer she could have given me. Because it's the only reason why I would let her near any gun. „I can show you how it's done, We can shoot another round and then we'll get on the way for grocery shopping." I say sternly moving to the safe and getting a new cartridge to load the gun with.

I tell her to take a firm stand with her legs spread slightly and hold the gun with both her hands. One hand holding the gun with a finger round the trigger and the other holding the gun from below and keeping it steady. Then taking careful aim and pulling the trigger. Her first shot doesn't even hit the target because she'd squeezed her eyes shut and hadn't counted on the recoil, almost tripping over if I wasn't holding her steady from behind. I firmly hold onto her arms and show her again, explaining that she has to keep her eyes open and to forget thinking about anything else other than her target. She has to keep her complete focus on the target and then she has to pull the trigger, if she doesn't keep attention she might accidentally end up hurting herself or me in the process.

She sighs and then takes a stand again, this time with fierce determination in her eyes. She holds onto the gun like I've shown her to and takes aim, biting her tongue slightly while concentrating. „It's just as if you were operating someone, if you miss even by a few inches you can either get shot, or kill you're opponent." I explain and she nods slightly, indicating she's heard me but not wanting to break her concentration by answering. This time she shrugs my offered hand off her back and grimly focuses on her target before pulling the trigger and she actually hits the target. When we pull it close again we see that the bullet went through the 8 just skirting past the 9 and a bit off from the actual x where she'd probably aimed the gun at. She hands me the gun gingerly and I pull out the cartridge and lock it before putting it down.

It's one of my own unwritten rules (and one of the rules of about every other shooting range I've ever frequented) Never put down a fully armed weapon without securing it. You always pull out the cartridge _and_ lock the gun. Many disasters can be prevented this way. I explain this to Casey who nods and still seems to be marveling over the fact that she's shot a bullet with a real gun and not a plastic gun at a fair. „Can we do this again sometime?" She asks. „Sure, if you want to I can teach you how this works." I smile as I lock the guns away safely and we both move back upstairs sitting down together to formulate a list of things we'll need in the grocery department. Casey is making an additional list of things she'll need for herself as well, while one of her cats jumps up into her lap and the other moves about playing with a ball Casey's produced from somewhere out of one of her many bags. I still look at both animals with careful trepidation, because I still can't believe that both of these tiger-sized things are merely kittens.

She easily shoos it away and it sulks slightly before tapping my leg with its snout. Gently I pat its head and it starts to purr. The other having heard the first one comes close too and seemingly wants the same attention as it bumps my other hand and I start to pat it too. „Wow, these really are like any average kitten." I marvel and Casey rolls her eyes at me in a I-told-you-so-but-you-wouldn't-believe-me fashion. „How about Pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?" She asks and I nod eagerly. Casey's pancakes are to die for. I would eat heaps of them back in our teenage days (without her knowing of course), I'd always claim they tasted like clay, and whenever she looked for the pile of freshly made pancakes to eat one or two herself there would never be any found. I grin fondly at the memory.

„You know that we should call them, right?" She asks and I look up at her questioningly. „Our family. We need to call them anyway because of the engagement. We'll both be expected and it's probably going to get their hopes up if we turn up together.." She says and my face falls slightly. 'So, she doesn't want our family to think we're together... That should be fine, because we really aren't together in _that_ sense of the word...We just live together under the same roof... Tough one to explain _that_ to the rents...' She clears her throat and once again brings me back to the here and now.

„Ähm...why don't we let them believe we did get together. It would get them off our backs if we do." I offer not adding the silent (And because I would love for it to be true). She merely shrugs. „You're right. Then they won't go round asking a gazillion of questions when we get there together." She turns slightly red and I grin wondering what's going through that head of hers. Sometimes I'd kill merely for a glimpse behind the eyes of the brunette beauty grinning coyly at me from the next seat.

I take a deep breath before I dial the family from my phone. „Hi Nora." I say greeting her mother with warmth. „Everything's going just great with the Leafs. We're off season currently so no games for me, right now. That doesn't mean we aren't practicing almost every Sunday... Well, yeah about Liz and Ed. It's this next week on Saturday right?" I ask looking at Casey and biting my tongue. I give her a quick wink, telling her that I'll make the slip up soon, so that Nora will know that she's here with me.

„ _This Saturday?"_ I ask feigning ignorance. „Yeah...riight. No I didn't forget... I've actually called off my Training Session right Case?" He looks at me and I give him a incredolous look. _This_ is his big master plan?

„I had you call the coach remember?" I quip back easily. „Ähm...yeah...well about that...ühm, we happened to run into each other and she's come over for a visit?" He more asks then tells my mom, making no guise of his outright lie. „Gimme the phone." I put out my hand and relieved he drops the phone in it like it was hot as coals. „Hi mom, yea, yea everything's great. Can we talk about that once we're there? Yeah, this Saturday we'll be getting on our way in the morning. Have a nice night mom. No tell Edwin he _**did not win that bet! No neither did Lizzy, or Marti...or Simon!**_ " I add as an afterthought. Knowing our family well enough to be sure that even the youngest of our sibling probably has his own bet running on the outcome of our relationship.

Once the phone has been put down I let out a sigh of relief. „Handling them won't be easy...We need a perfectly thought out story we can present them with. You know Lizzy and Edwin will probably see right through us." I add. „I know..." Derek answers and for a brief second I see raw longing displayed on his features but he quickly masks it up with one of his usual smirks. „Well Princess, you're carriage awaits.." He says leading the way to his car.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere entirely:_

Steven's POV

So the little McDonald-Venturi Clan is planning an engagement... That'll be the perfect time to strike. That's when those two will be the least protected. I doubt he'll have the security detail amped up to the max. And even if he does... I know how to bribe my way through anything. You better get ready McDonald-Venturi's because this Engagement won't be something you'll ever forget... I laugh out manically as ideas run through my head of the things I could do... I am going to be having so much fun striking where it hurts that fucker the most... And then I'll go in for the kill... Casey is my next target after that. I laugh out gleefully as I start formulating a plan and send out some of my people to keep an close eye on the family and somehow get their feet into the planning of the festivities...

 _AN: Sooooo, I know it's another cliffy and I'm sorry but usually when I start writing a Chapter I am never sure how much I'm putting into one Chapter. Many of you want me to get to the Dasey and I will but I am trying to keep this as realistic as possible and they wouldn't jump each other's bones given the situation they are in. They will realize their feelings for each other and you all already know that Derek does know of his extend of feelings towards her the only question is when will he tell her and will she realize her own feelings? In the next Chapter I am going to be having so much fun with them having to act like a couple...Casey is surely in for the day of her life... -Anyway Review Guys and Please No more „Please write more" at least write „Can't wait for another chapter" because that sounds a bit more polite Thank you for reading guys. -Love Keisha_


	13. Movie Night

_**AN:**_ _Hello my dearest readers :) Here comes the next Chapter... Warning! This story is rated M for a reason! If you_ _'re not old enough to read this kind of stuff please skip the end of this chapter... Let's get to the dasey... Hihihihi -Keisha (grins like a Cheshire cat)_

 **Chapter 13** **„Movie Night"**

Casey's POV

We get into Derek's car and drive to a nearby mall. Once there I stop in front of a hairstylist. I am staring into the mostly empty shop and pinch my hair between my fingers. Realizing that I want a little change. I flick my ash-blonde hair back and start thinking about new colors and maybe a new haircut. I've let my hair grow out for a while now. It's grown to almost to my waist and I need it cut a bit shorter. I want to try something unusual this time.

Derek's POV

We've just reached the mall and Casey's simply spaced out on me while staring at a hair-dressers. I think she wants a haircut. „I need a haircut and I might go for a different color, too." She says as if I've willed her out of her trance. She's beaming at me and I'm happy that we've both come shopping. „I'll just check whether if they have time for me today, because what I want to do might take a few hours..." She says mysteriously and I simply tell her to go right ahead and she bounds off almost bouncing. 'What is it with girls and their hair?' I wonder to myself silently and wait for her to come back. Sure she comes back with a grin and says that someone canceled on them and that they would have time for her now. She'll be a few hours I should go right ahead and buy groceries and she'll meet me here later. I merely shrug and put on a pair of headphones over my head and move towards the supermarket.

Casey's POV

I open Google on my Phone and look through a few pictures which also have the hairstyle I am thinking about while I wait for the hairdresser to come and get me. I smile at the young woman broadly who comes to get me and asks what she can do for me today. I show her a few of the pictures on my phones and she beams back at me telling me that the color would suit me well and that I shouldn't worry, she's not going to chop to much off my „beautiful" Hair off as she put it. She'll just reduce the length a bit. She shows me how much she'd like to chop off and tells me that the rest of the hair she'll take off my head will be used to make wigs for children who have cancer. I smile at her a little bit anxious as she ties my hair into a loose ponytail at the end and chops it off in a single fluid motion before putting it away. She then proceeds to continue cutting my hair into shape. As soon as the cutting is done she washes my hair and explains that there won't be needing to additionally bleach it. She gets to work and I relax back into the seat as she starts to work on my scalp.

Derek's POV

Grocery shopping doesn't really take me long. While I'm roaming round the mall I keep checking for anyone following me around inconspicuously. It's what I always do. But no one around. I start to wonder where Steven is right now and what he's currently planning and grind my teeth. Sighing I check the list Casey gave me and find that I almost have everything I'd planned on buying and move towards a different shop to get last few essentials.

On my way there I walk past a jewelers and stop dead in my tracks. There's something in there that's caught my eye. It's a chain with a beautiful charm on it there's a bracelet to go with it too. I go in, not thinking about it much and buy both storing the items away in the depths of my leather jacket. I remember that there's still one more stop I have to make before going back to collect Casey.

I enter the tailors shop with a smile. „Hi, James I'm here to pick up my order." I grin at the guy and he raises his eyebrows at me. „I was surprised when you placed this Order, D." James says and hands me a shopping bag. „Just like you ordered I tried to make both pieces as light as I could without having to cut back on the safety measures." James explains and thank him. „You're an angel." I add and hand him my credit Card. He swipes it through and I scrunch my nose a little when I see the horrendous amount of Money displayed on his cash register. „Hey, safety aint for free and sewing these together was a bit tough, seeing as both items are from famous designers aka labels. You were the one who's told me not to worry about money on this one." James says shrugging as I take back the receipt and my card. „I've never had a problem with either of the jackets you've tailored for me, but are you absolutely sure that nothing can happen to her in either of these?" I ask shaking the bag for emphasis. „As long as she's wearing them _closed_ correctly, there shouldn't be a problem with either." He gives me a pointed look. „I heard about you're wound. How are you doing?" James asks.

„You know me, nothing's getting me off my feet this quickly." I grin, purposefully not telling him how close I'd skirted past not getting up ever again. I leave his shop in good spirits and move to pick up Casey.

Casey's POV

I look into the mirror for one last time before leaving the shop with a happy smile on my face. I look stunning! My hair has been cut shorter, now it's about the same length I used to wear it when we were teenagers. But I look completely different. My previously bland ashen hair has got a new vibe to it. I look positively radiant. My hair is now died a pastel pink and blue balayage and the part where the blue runs into the pink is purple. It's not too much over the top that it would look professional at work, but it gives my hair a more vibrant look and makes my blue eyes pop out more.

I look around and spot Derek walking up to me. I grin at him as I watch how he blinks before realizing it is me he's looking at and walking closer. „Wow, Case. You look great." He stammers and I smile truly pleased and look at the two bags in his hand, on one there's a supermarket label but the other looks like it's come from a tailor. „What's that?" I ask curiously. He puts the bags down and gets out a beautiful blue double breasted wool cape coat in navy blue. The other is a leather jacket not much unlike his own. „They are beautiful." I say. „And you'll be wearing one of these from now on." He declares and I raise my eyebrows at him. „They're bulletproof. Both of them." He explains and I take the leather jacket from him trying it on. It fits me perfectly. „I had them tailored for you so they must fit." He shrugs as if it's no big deal.

Derek's POV

I check my pocket for the box of the jewelers and it's sitting in there safely. I look at Casey once again and she's looking great. I wouldn't have thought she'd actually go for something so bold, but it's looking great on her. She's looking stunning. We head home shortly afterward and we go to our respective rooms to pack up. Once I am done packing I pull out the box from the jewelers and look at the chain and bracelet. I don't know when I'll finally get round to giving this to her. I sigh as I pack it up too.

Casey's POV

I check my luggage. Everything is in place as it should have been. I sigh as I make my way downstairs to get started on making dinner. It's something easy and something Derek loves, Mac and cheese. Just as I'm about to finish he comes downstairs wearing a pair of shorts and a T shirt. „Is that Mac and Cheese I can smell?" He asks happily. „Yes it is and there's a salad to go with it." I add. His answering smile is a big one as I finish making the last few things, such as putting the dressing over the salad. We both sit down at the table to eat together.

„So, when exactly are we leaving tomorrow?" I ask. „I thought we could leave round 9 am so we'll have plenty of time to get there." Derek answers with his mouth full. „Eww, at least chew before you start talking, Der-ek!" I answer disgusted by his nonexistent Table-manners. He merely rolls his eyes closes his mouth and chews. „About the family..." I start saying. „What about them?" He asks. „Well, we told them we were together and they'll be wanting to know how it happened and so on... We can't possibly tell them the truth with whats going on right now, can we?" I ask hopefully.

Derek's POV

It might be honorable that Casey doesn't want to lie to our folks, but we can't be telling them the truth either. They'd go crazy with worry and the Security detail I have following them around should be able to do its job nicely. If we told the family they would no longer be able to do their work in peace.

I shake my head and she nods. „Well, we need to get our story straight." I tell her. „Our story?" She asks. „Yes, _our_ story. How we met, how we got together and why we're living together. Of course we can't tell them the truth that wouldn't help things, at all. They'd go round worrying all day and we can't have that." I explain and Casey nods. She thinks for a few minutes before answering. „We don't even have to make a story up!" She says excitedly. She's never really been a good liar. But my heart stops a beat when she says those words. That is before she starts explaining.

Casey's POV

„I mean we can tell them you came in to the hospital injured. Of course we'll leave out the whole 'poisonous-Bullet-lodged-in-you're-chest' Part and simply tell them you came in with a Hockey injury and the rest is history." I am excited because this way the story actually sounds believable. The look passing over Derek's features is a appreciative one and he nods along. „That sounds good to me." He says before digging into his noodles with vigor. It seems like he doesn't want to talk about it any further and I start eating myself. When we are done we both sit down back at the table with our files but Derek says that the work can wait until Sunday and we should 'totally spend the rest of the night relaxing and he's bought a movie'. I shrug and we sit down to watch the movie Derek has bought with him together. I am surprised when I notice that's a Marvel Movie. I hadn't known Derek knew these movies. Because I actually like them. I have seen almost every movie out there except maybe a few I didn't get the chance to watch yet. When I see the DVD Cover I grin. It's the next Part of the Thor-saga with Chris Hemsworth in it and I kind of have a little crush on him. I get the Popcorn ready and pick up a few bars of Chocolate and set them on the table next to a bottle of soda and a bottle of juice for myself.

Derek's POV

'Casey is looking so cute the way she's arranging everything for our movie-night. Everything is perfect, she's got popcorn, soda and chocolates on the table and we'll be sitting on the couch together! Maybe that's my chance... Maybe I can finally take things a step further now... Or should I wait and tell her when we're at our parents?' I shake my head trying to clear my head. Her present is burning a hole into my pocket. Even if I've put it away, I still know that I have it. Casey meanwhile is obvious to my inner turmoil. God bless her naivety. Sometimes she can be damn cute even if she has no idea that she is...' We turn off the lights and get settled to watch the movie. We're both eating the popcorn and about to end and I tell her to pause it for a second so I can go „to the bathroom" in reality I am running upstairs into my room to get the little box from the jewelers. I have waited for so long already, I don't want to wait any longer. I _need_ to tell her the truth.

I take a deep breath as I put the box into my pocket and walk back downstairs where Casey is looking up at me patiently waiting. I get back settled and to my surprise she curls herself into me while we continue watching. When the movie finally ends I look down at her peacefully dozing with her head resting on my chest. I smile as I brush her newly colored hair out of her face. „Hey... Wake up." I gently shake her.

She stirs and I smile down at her as she sleepily rubs her eyes. But I need her to be awake for this. „Casey... I need to tell you something. It's important." I say softly. I'm nervous. My stomach is hurling and I'm regretting having eaten her heavenly mac and cheese because they are trying their hardest to re-surface at the worst of times. „What's wrong Derek? You seem so worried..." She's looking at me with concern. I take a deep breath calming my nerves and sorting my thoughts. I've been meaning to tell her since we were teenagers. Today we're both adults and I know Casey to be sensible enough to let me down gently if she will...

„I've been meaning to tell you since I came crashing into you're perfect life... As usual turning everything upside down for you...But I _need_ to tell you this before we go and see our family." I am rambling I know that and I think I sound like a nervous Casey. 'Dear god please help me with this...' I think before taking another deep breath and looking at the beautiful woman who's staring back at me with big questioning blue eyes. I smile at her reassuringly.

„I've been meaning to tell you since we were both teenagers and living under the same roof but I couldn't bring myself to. I tried telling you when we were in college together but back then there were so many things going on in my life that I didn't get to it and to be honest I chickened out on it. But when I got shot I tried everything in my power to get to you because I _needed_ to tell you before I possibly died. I..." I take another deep breath looking at Casey's big blue eyes and smiling. I feel like a weights being off my shoulders as I start saying the words. „I love you Casey McDonald and I always have. Since we were teenagers, when we were still fighting like cat and dog. And when the moment came where I thought I would die... I couldn't bear going without having told you this... But I love you Casey McDonald... I always have." I open my eyes again and look into Casey's big blue eyes.

Casey's POV

I blink not believing what Derek has just said. 'Did he just tell me that he loves me or am I dreaming? -It sure doesn't feel like I'm dreaming... No this is real. Did he just say that he came crashing into the hospital I worked at just so he could tell me that he loved me before he possibly died? That's so unbelievably romantic. He's holding out something to me... Oh my god that's the most beautiful bracelet I've ever seen! And there's a chain to go with it.

'Oh my god I have to say something!' My subconscious almost slaps me with that thought as I lean forward and finally give in to the urge I've had since I thought he was „Ralph" and _not_ my going-to-be-stepbrother. I kiss him and it's a searing almost mind numbing kiss. It feels like fireworks and flames are going up inside my body at the same time and lust I've hidden for several years resurfaces and I moan into his mouth while I get on top of him, kneeling over him as I let him devour my mouth with his tongue.

„You didn't know for how long I've been dreaming about this." He says in between searing kisses. I gasp as he moves his mouth down to nibble on my neck and when his teeth make contact with my skin I moan out loudly. „Der-ek..." I don't really know what I'm pleading for any more. Do I want him to stop? Do I want him to continue? I am not sure. He picks me up easily while still continuing to kiss me and carries me up the stairs into his room. He continues to kiss me while he gently lays me down in his bed and gets on top of me. „Don't worry." He whispers against my neck softly. „We'll take time... We don't have to rush this. I'm all game for simply cuddling.." He gently puts the chain around my neck and kisses my wrist before putting the bracelet on it.

That's so incredibly sweet of him that he wants to wait...but we have already waited for years! I feel like I've been walking through a desert and he's the finest brand of wine I've ever tasted. I don't want to stop... I want it all! „No..." I gasp as I turn us over laying on top of him while kissing him passionately. I move my mouth down to nibble and suck his neck. Moving further down slowly yanking open the buttons of his shirt.

I growl as I simply rip them off „I'll sew them back on." I mumble while pulling his t shirt up so I finally have access to his chest. Letting sweet feathery kisses rain down on his body. I stop at the scar from the bullet I pulled out of his chest and kiss it softly. He groans and I stop. „Did I hurt you?" I ask softly.

„No...but you're kind of killing me here, Casey..." His eyes are dark with lust and I feel him twitch beneath my ass. I quickly move further down opening his pants agonizingly slow for his tastes and yank them down along his boxers...

Derek's POV

I shudder as the air hits me when she pulls down my pants. „Okay... I'm all for being sweet and tender and loving...but I've had it with waiting... I've been waiting to do this for years dammit." I flip us over and finally lie on top of Casey and push her back up on the bed so her head is resting on the pillows. I give her another searing kiss pulling back her hair. „You're _mine_ Princess..." I whisper against her neck before biting down and leaving behind my mark on her.

'Mine, mine she's finally mine, all mine to have!' I pull her T shirt up over her head effectively trapping her wrists in it. I bury my head between her breasts and pull her bra up revealing her breasts to me. I take them in my hands softly massaging the soft globes eliciting almost a mewl from Casey's lips. I grin. „I never thought those rumors were true..." I grin. „What rumors...?" Casey's eyes are almost blackish blue completely darkened by lust. „That you mewl in bed." I answer. „ !" She admonishes me and I turn my attention back on her breasts taking a nipple into my mouth while pinching the other between my thumb and forefinger. She gasps out mewling loudly arching her back up off the bed while her ass stays on the mattress. 'mmmmhh I already love her dancer's flexibility.'

I proceed to go down on her, licking my way down her body. Probably leaving behind a burning trace in my wake. She's freed her hands and is grabbing my hair and yanking my head down. 'Oh no, Princess. I'm going to take my sweet time devouring you. I've had to wait to get you naked for so long. I'm going to enjoy this.' I growl against her skin softly. „Stop pulling my hair, or I'll cuff you." It's a sensual threat and her eyes grow even bigger if it's possible and the darkness intensifies. 'Holy god, yes! No one tried _that_ with her..' I thank all of her vanilla lovers in my mind as I grin. 'This is never going to get boring.' I almost laugh in happiness but focus back on the task at hand. She's pulled her hands back up her eyes huge while I grin gently nibbling on the skin right above her waistband. „Der-ek..." She pleads and I yank both her panties and pants down in one fluid motion.

I lean back to simply look at her perfect body, finally naked and sprawled in bed before me. „Der-ek..." She pleads again. „Please..." her eyes are half-closed and she's embarrassed, her face flushed and her hands have come up to cover her breasts. „Hands down." I growl at her. She can't forbid me to look at her now! I've been dreaming about seeing her like this since we were teens. Slowly she pulls her hands back up and I move quickly gathering up my handcuffs from my pocket and cuffing her arms up above her head. She hisses at me like an angry cat. And I merely grin down at her.

„My house...my rules." I give her an Eskimo kiss before venturing back down her body and sinking my head between her legs. I gently part them and finally look at her womanhood. Her pussy is the most perfect thing I've ever seen. I don't waste much more time staring and sink my mouth down tasting her while she whines. Her legs are trembling and her ass rises off the bed almost instantly as I take my time licking her. Her legs shake and she screams out while I flick her clit with my tongue and her first orgasm of the night crashes over her in waves. I am quick to get rid of my pants and boxers while she's still twitching and line myself up with her opening. „You're on birth control?" I ask and she nods breathlessly moaning.

With one quick thrust I'm inside her and it feels like heaven. She's hot, moist and moreover so incredibly tight... She flexes her muscles tightening even further while I gasp. Un-moving inside her, I need a moment to savor this feeling... But she seems to have other plans as she moves her hips on her own and I'm balls deep inside her. I groan out.

I growl softly grabbing her hips and start moving in earnest. I take her with long masterful strokes while my mouth moves back to hers to silent her screams of pleasure. Our tongues moving against each other in a fiery dance with each other. I tear my lips away from her when I move my hips back almost all the way back out of her leaving merely the tip inside her before bringing my mouth down on her nipple the exact same moment I smash myself back into her to the hilt. I finally start moving my hips in earnest. Setting a quick rhythm. She groans and gasps beneath me trashing against her restraints. Probably aching to touch me. I open the cuffs freeing her hands letting them fall to the floor with a clanking sound. Her arms come up instantly. Her hands moving over my chest timidly at first before I lean down and start moving my hips a bit faster. Her hands move to my back and I feel her nails clawing into my back. It doesn't take long until we both cum in earth-shattering orgasms.

I pull out of her when we're finally done and put my arms round her curling my body around hers and holding her against myself. „I love you." I whisper into her hair while she's sleepily trying to reply. Probably still trying to gather her wits, but she's probably simply to tired to do it. I hold her close vowing to protect her from anything bad. I fall asleep quickly too, dreaming of pleasant things.

 _AN: So I hope this Chapter was okay. Yes I got down to dirty very very quick, but they have been waiting to get together for years... I was trying to keep it as real as possible and I'm sure that they would have jumped each others bones... I mean I've heard about that script for LWDA and they were supposed to wake up in bed_ _together_ _. Anyways please tell me what you thought about this Chapter... It turned out to be a bit longer than originally expected._

 _P.S Don't worry you'll get to read Casey's point-of-view in a additional One Shot called Doctors Oysee -Movie Night Casey's POV...Yes I'm sorry but I couldn't come up with anything more original. -Love Keisha_


	14. Authors Note!

**Authors NOTE**

 _Hello Guys,_

 _I might have written and published Chapter 13 but I am not sure whether if I_ _'ve made a Mistake in getting them together too quickly. That's why there are two different ways things could Progress and to be honest I've already written two different Versions of Chapter 13._

 _The one published is one way things could go but there's another way too, where the Dasey doesn't happen for another while. I haven't actually written the whole Chapter yet but I think I've made a Mistake in getting Casey and Derek together in the last Chapter... It was too quick... There's so much I could put in before they finally get round to telling each other... And that had been my original Plan..._

 _Sure „A Doctors Odysee" Is supposed to be a Dasey. And trust me the Dasey happens in the alternate Version of it, too... It just happens slower and more gradually, meaning it has more buildup and more adventures with Casey and Derek working together, before they actually become a Couple..._

 _In Hindsight I feel like I've made a mistake with the whole Sex-scene. It happened too quickly, even if these two have been waiting since High School to jump each other... I should have done it with more build-up... What do you guys say?_

 _Am I just a Insane Writer musing too much about a story or are my doubts justified? I just want to know you guys opinion. I mean you are the ones who are reading this. Seeing as I got no reviews for Chapter 13 I thought I'd gone wrong but I need you're input... I need to know if I've taken the wrong path with this story..._

 _I'd be glad to know what you think._

 _-Keisha_


	15. Family

**Chapter 14 „Family"**

The next morning they wake up in each others arms. Casey is the first one to stir.

Casey's POV

I wake up feeling a heavy arm draped across my waist. Then I remember last night and turn to face Derek who's staring at me and I blush instantly. „Good morning." he says, his voice still sleepy. He rubs his eyes and grumbles pulling me into himself and burying his head in the crook of my neck. „Der-ek! There's no time for this..." I argue, softly giggling.

Derek's POV

I hug her closer to myself. „But Case-y! I've had to wait so long for this..." I'm pulling her closer and holding her against myself. She's so nice and warm... She struggles out of my grip. Getting up and wrapping the blanket around herself. „We need to get dressed. We should be leaving in an hour. That means we're getting breakfast somewhere on the way." She explains while I get out of bed stretching out and grabbing a pair of boxers. I groan when I feel a pang of pain going through my chest. Casey drops the blanket and I grin as I look at her smooth hairless body. She's such a beauty. I doubt she knows just how beautiful she really is...

Casey's POV

I watch Derek taking on a pair of boxers while walking out of the room to get a shower and get dressed myself. When I reach back downstairs he's already loaded up the car and getting behind the steering wheel. He's dressed in a casual jeans and a T shirt along to his leather jacket which he's wearing closed for once. I grin as I walk out in a pair of dark jeans, a pair of boots and a simple sweater and the trench coat Derek got for me. I'm wearing my hair curled as usual, too. I get in to the car and smile at Derek.

Derek's POV

„All ready to go?" I ask while strapping myself in and waiting for her seat belt to click as well.

„Yes." She answers softly. I smile at her while she stares out of the window. „We'll make a stop at the IHOP on the way is that okay with you?" I ask softly. She nods happily closing her eyes on the passengers seat and falling back asleep quickly. I smile as I turn on the radio and start listening to the song „Perfect" by Ed Sheeran and Beyoncé. We drive in silence for quiet a while until we reach an IHOP and I gently wake Casey up asking her whether if she wants breakfast. She groggily agrees and I park the car stretching out. We walk into the restaurant and get seated.

Casey's POV

I stretch out lazily as I walk behind Derek into the IHOP. I haven't been inside one of these for years. I smile as we sit down in a booth and Derek places our order. „Well, how are we actually gone go about our family...?" Now that we are getting closer and closer to our destination nervousness starts to set in. „Just we like discussed it, relax Casey everything will go fine." He says.

„We met when you came into my hospital injured. You had broken your arm?" I ask looking up at him questioningly. „Yes, that way they won't ask unpleasant questions about the how and when and why... You know the woman in our family and how prone they are for details. When I got engaged to Linda for show I had to tick off a whole test of questions for their sake." He says awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

„Okay...so you came in to my hospital with an injury. I stitched you back up and then?" I ask looking at him questioningly. „Then I came by more frequently, first just to get a rise out of you..and then it gradually turned into something more?" He asks and I nod. „That sounds plausible." I answer. „So that's settled then." He says digging into his pancakes with vigor. It doesn't take long for the food to vanish off his plate.

When we are done eating we get back on the way to our parents home. About an hour later we're in our old neighborhood. That I am nervous is an understatement... But when Derek stops the car in our old driveway I startle.

Derek's POV

„Are you okay?" I ask looking over at her. She smiles in assurance. „Yes... I'm fine let's get this show on the road." She gets out of the car and strides purposefully at the door. I have gotten out and am taking out the luggage when she rings and a loud girlish squeal can be heard. With a huge grin on my face I turn around to look at Marti, my baby sister hugging Casey fiercely to herself.

My eyes go huge when I take in how Marti looks like, tough. If I thought Casey's choice of hair color was bold, then the hair on Marti's head looks like someone emptied a tub of color on it. Its looking like a freaking unicorn's tail! I blink at her while she let's go of Casey and timidly walks up at me.

„Hi, Derek..." She says softly twirling one of her bonbon-colored streaks round her finger while I look down at her. She's grown into a beautiful young woman. I tousle her hair gently. „Did you fall into the paint pot?" I ask. „This is called style!" She squeaks while Edwin comes out to help with my luggage.

„Hi Ed. Looking good." I say patting his back. „Thanks bro, you aren't looking too bad either." He pats me on my back a bit too energetically and I flinch. Casey's beside me in an instant. „Are you okay?" She asks concern etched on her face. I nod. „No need to worry, Spacey I'm not made of glass." I laugh easily while my eyes sweep the neighborhood.

Casey's POV

We walk into the house where we're greeted by mom, George and Lizzy. „How have you guys been?" Mom asks. „We're great." I smile at her letting my hand slip into Derek's easily. I give him a quick Eskimo kiss and he walks back out to get the rest of our luggage. „Do you have got something to tell us?" Mom asks knowingly with her eyebrows raised.

„Well...uhm... I think I'll help Derek with the luggage. We can play twenty questions later okay?" I ask awkwardly before practically bolting back out the door. „How could you leave me back in there with the vultures." I ask hitting the back of Derek's head. „Hey, I thought about my abortion tactics on the whole way here." He answers while I take my bag from him. He's holding his own bag tightly to himself. „Whats in there?" I ask suspiciously.

„I bought my badge and a gun just in case." He answers. „How could you? What if Marti gets her hands on it? Or worse Simon?" I'm shrieking on the inside but I'm mindful enough to keep my volume low on the outside. „Don't worry I've kept the cartridge somewhere else, so the gun's not loaded. I just bought it for safety measures. You never know what could happen, Case. And with a lunatic on the loose who's explicitly after us, I had to bring it with me." He explains and I nod slowly.

„You're right." I mumble going back inside towards my mother. „Well, seeing as Marti and Simon took you guys old rooms and we are living upstairs now, we've only got the basement left. It won't be a problem for you guys now would it? Seeing as the penny's finally dropped for both of you two." Mom explains, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Derek's POV

I walk back into the living room to find Casey as red as a beet while she's standing in front of her mom. I wonder what went down between these two when I walk towards Casey to give her a re-assuring squeeze. She smiles at me breathing out in relief. „We'll just go and unpack." Casey says going ahead of me. I follow behind with a grin.

The basement's been renovated. No more cow-skin hanging on the walls it's been built into a nice and classy bedroom. It's held in beige and browns and it's a nice enough room. The best thing about it is the double bed which still dominates the room. Memories flood me instantly. 'How we'd fought who'd be getting this room back when we were still teens. Us circling each other waiting to see who'd make the first move.' I grin a bit at the memory.

I finally put the bags on the bed I've carried down here with me. „So...it seems like we've earned ourselves some privacy in this house. Who would've thought that we'd one day be happy about it." I grin at Casey mischievously. „We need to unpack Der, and don't forget that at least one of our family members must have his ear crushed against the door to snoop for any information." She reminds me and I roll my eyes. „You're such a spoilsport! Why don't we give them something to think about..." I grin and just seconds later my arms are around her and I can feel her warmth. I bury my nose in her neck just inhaling her unique 'Casey' Smell and letting it waft through my nose.

Casey's POV

Derek's arms are around me and his breath is tickling my neck. I smile despite my initial reluctance. He surely can be sweet sometimes. I let him hold me for a while before gently getting out of his arms and unpacking the few things I'm going to be needing for the stay at our family home. „Let's head back upstairs before they start thinking we're mauling _or_ killing each other." I say before turning around to get up the stairs.

I walk back into the kitchen to find it deserted but I can hear the TV running in the living room, so that's where everyone must be headed. I turn around the corner and am greeted by an almost ear-splitting scream. Lizzy hurls herself at me and I' almost crushed from the force of her hug.

„Casey! I can't believe you're back. How are you and how are things with Derek? Mom called us while we were shoe hunting." She grins and shows me the bag she is carrying. „Did you find the shoes? What about you're dress, Lizz?" I gush. „No, I haven't found it yet, even tough I feel like I've been all through town for it already..." She sighs. „But everything is set for the engagement. I've found the perfect dress for the occasion and you won't believe the Ring he's got me." Lizzys eyes are shining with happiness.

I take a step back and look her over. She's dressed in a pair of sneakers, a jeans and a simple t shirt. But her appearance finally has something more feminine to it, because she's made an effort and is wearing a tiny bit of make up and some jewelry to go with it. She's still Lizzy tough, and there's still a certain Tomboyish charm to her. For the first time I notice how much I've missed my family over the course of the last few years.

Derek's POV

I've bought our luggage down and stay downstairs for a bit. Calming down and letting the last few weeks catch up with me. Cases, my life and Casey run through my head and I think about what my life involved before Casey came back along.

 _A few Years Back_

 _I'd just moved up the Ranks and become an Inspector, thus handling my first very own Cases and not just helping along others with their Investigations. Tough luck that my first Victim had been a Doctor in her early twenties. She was found dead in a dirty alleyway. Everyone had assumed it had just been a impulsive crime._

 _But I didn't believe it. Something just didn't seem to add up. The Victim had been a on going Heart Surgeon. And the Alleyway she'd been found in had been on the other side of town, it wasn't close to her apartment either. No one of her relatives had known why she was found dead in that alleyway. Not even her boyfriend had been able to give them a clue._

 _The autopsy had shown that she'd been pregnant but it had still been very early on in her pregnancy. When my Team and I had Questioned the boyfriend he'd claimed he'd been out of Town for the Incident on Business. I cross checked with the Train-Services, the Hotel that had been Booked on the Boyfriends, name. I'd even questioned the Company he'd been supposed to be at for said „Meeting" finding out he'd gone there and the Meeting had happened. But the following two days, were the Important ones. The day of the Murder and next one, he hadn't attended Meetings, claiming he'd gotten sick on the Journey._

 _A very thin Alibi. I had checked the Records, and nothing had been Ordered up to the room and nothing inside the room had been eaten or drank either, except for a Water bottle, which had been booked on the day he'd arrived and a Bottle of Champagne he'd requested on the last day of the trip. When Questioned he'd claimed he'd ordered it to celebrate the Deal which had gone so well because he profited from it._

 _None of his colleagues had seen him at the Hotel either. They had merely seen him arrive and leave. His alibi had been Void right then. When he'd been Questioned he'd quickly caved and admitted it._

True, that had been one of the easier cases, in which that what we always assume had been correct. Of course lots of more difficult cases had followed. I remember a case that had been particularly tough to solve.

 _The victim had been a child. That had been the worst part of it all. It had been a little girl who'd been sexually abused and then left out in the cold on a December night wearing next to nothing, after her will had been broken. She had died with her arms open, reaching out for someone...Anyone who might help her. But the body hadn't been discovered until the next morning. When an old lady who'd been walking her tiny little Yorkshire Terrier... who'd bitten my leg and peed onto my shoes... but that wasn't important, had discovered her body in the snow._

 _As it was usual in such cases there had been two different ways things could have been..._

 _Either the murder was someone from the Family, or it could be about anyone. Sadly no one in the Family had any dirt on them. Everyone had an alibi, everyone had loved the little girl to pieces. No one had seemed like they had something to hide. The Family was in shock as was the school. The family wasn't one of the Picture Perfect ones, they had gone through tough times and they had had the happier times. But everyone seemed to be in agreement about loving the little girl..._

 _The story started getting the first crack as soon as I'd started the Questioning. I'd merely wanted to know her hobbies, her extra-curricular activities and such. But her parents hadn't been able to give me that information. So I'd asked for friends I could question and they had merely remembered one friend's name because they were so busy with their own lifes, and the work and so on that they hadn't been able to keep track of their daughters whereabouts... I vowed that would never happen to me if I was to become a parent one day._

 _So I'd questioned her friends. There had been surprisingly quiet a amount of them. I hadn't counted on her to have such a big circle of friends, but she was a heart-warming person. Her friends were devastated that she was gone. I'd asked them a bunch of questions, because something just didn't sit right with me. These girls were like a bunch of pariahs... I just couldn't picture the shy girl her parents had described being friends with girls like this. So I dug a little deeper, questioning the girls one by one. Quickly I learned that they were an exclusive circle of friends and that the poor girl had just been accepted into their group of friends so she could do their dirty work and amuse them. The diary I'd found shortly taped to the floor of one of the drawers in the girl's room told the rest of the story. She'd been afraid of encountering the group again, because she'd failed to steal a expensive perfume from a shop nearby and had been caught red-handed by the owner. He'd let the poor girl go, once he'd seen the state she was in._

 _He shook his head sadly when we told him what had happened to the girl and had sent his own sixteen year old daughter away while he was questioned. Because the girl had failed to carry out the order the pariahs must have decided that a punishment was in Order and they had probably stripped her naked and left her out in the cold to find her way home. But the temperature had fallen so quickly during the night... and the girl was probably scared to get out of her hiding-place because of her state of undress, that she'd stayed in the bushes for longer than she was able to endure and on her way home she had died from cold. I couldn't believe that Teenage-girls were able to be so cruel, but the „Princess" of the Crew, a Stacy W. was sitting in Jail now. She would spend most of her youth there. I really hope her friends changed after that..._

I shake my head to rid myself of the image. But theblack haired girl is still staring at me through big lifeless green eyes and begging for help. I take a deep breath and try to get back to the here and now. Trying to figure out how I'd come to think of this case in the first place. I shouldn't go reminiscing my cases.

'Ah' I remember. 'My life before Casey came along...' I think. My life had been nice enough. I had spent it chasing scum. There were people who'd probably haunt me for life... The six year old girl whose Mother I'd found dead and robbed of her things in a alleyway... She had come into state care, because her father had died in war... meaning an Orphanage. Sometimes when I can spare a moments time I still go and visit her. She calls me Uncle Derek now and I think I've found a friend for life. She calls me a Hero and is on the right path. She wants to become a cop or a lawyer and help other children who are in the same state as her. Come to think of it, I haven't paid her a visit for a while, maybe it's time I did that again...She's turned 10 by now...' I pull out my cell phone and dial her number.

After a few rings she picks up and greets my happily. „Hi, uncle Derek. It's pretty late for you to call." She says. „Hi, Lucy. I just wanted to have a lil chat." I say with a smile. „Why? Is everything alright for you?" Lucy sounds concerned. „How do you know something is up with me?" I ask curiously. „Duh, because I know you Uncle D." She says and I can almost feel her smile through the phone. She's probably wearing her red hair up in a bun and has a pencil or a paintbrush tucked behind her ear. „I'm out visiting family" I tell her. „Ohhhh, does that mean you're seeing _her_?" Lucy asks curiously. „Yeah...right about that... That's the reason I couldn't call you in the last few weeks, munchkin." I say. „Yesssss..." She replies curiously. „Well uhm... We're kind of living together now..." I say. „Spill Uncle D!" Lucy says eagerly. „Nah... I'll come by and visit you someday soon. Right now I've got enough to do dealing with family. I just wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten about you, munchkin." I say smiling while the door opens and Casey walks down.

„What are you doing, Der?" She asks while I say my goodbye and put the phone away. „I was talking to a friend." I say, still smiling. My spirits have been lifted. „What friend?" Casey asks as always curiosity getting the best of her. „Someone special. You might get to meet her soon, too." I add. „We just need to clean up this whole mess about the Arrow." I explain.

The way Casey's staring at me is telling me that her curiosity has just rocketed sky high. I merely smile at her. I doubt she'd let go of her new found job at the office, to take care of Lucy... Right now we're in way too much danger to be thinking about her at all. „This is a talk for us when we get home and have some privacy, the walls around here...they have ears. Edwin's probably bugged the whole place for his so called „Research"." I explain and Casey nods. She merely sighs and shrugs.

I smile, there are reasons why I fell in love with this woman. She doesn't stress me out about a phone call, whereas other's would have had a few tantrums by now...

Casey's POV

So, Derek's just had a mysterious call he's clearly not wanting to talk about right now... Probably it's nothing and I shouldn't worry. But I do, duh, I'm Casey McDonald I pry on knowing everything... It's going to bug me not knowing what that was...maybe it was a girlfriend? An Ex surely, because we're together now...

Derek is looking at me and it seems like he knows what I was thinking. „Don't worry about it, really. When we get home we'll talk or do you need to know now? We could go out say we're heading out for a coffee..." He offers and I hesitate. I badly want to take him up on the offer, but I don't want to seem too suspicious either. I know how much Derek hates girls who cling too much. „I...I want to know, but I don't want to pry either..." I say. He smiles and ruffles my hair. „Naw, it's fine. We can get out of here for a bit and have a little talk." He says and walks up the stairs. I follow behind, pulling my hair up in a bun on my head.

„We're heading out for a bit. Just going out for a coffee and walking round our old neighbourhood." He says with a smile holding my coat out for me to wear. I take it on and we walk out into the crisp air. „Let's go to Smelly Nellys. I hear it's been taken over by a new owner. One of our fellow students from SJ Thompson." He smiles. I nodd and we walk to our destination in relative silence.

„Oh yeah, do you know who took it over?" I ask curiosuly. „I do, Ralph Popodopulus." he answers with a smirk. „Wait, are we talking about _the_ Ralph, one of you're former best friends? The goofball Ralph? He owns the place?" I ask wide eyed as we walk closer to the former Smelly Nellys. It's now called „Ralphs Cuisine" and the place looks completely different to what it used to be. It's a posh place now, where you apparently need to have booked a table in advance to grab a bite to eat as the waiter kindly informs us. „Oh, we're sorry we didn't know." I say and we're about to turn around when we hear Ralphs voice coming closer.

Derek's POV

Both of us look up at the same time when Ralph walks round the corner with a big smug grin on his features. „I thought I recognized that voice!" He says heartily hugging Casey and me. „Ralphie! What's up man?" I ask while the Waiter just stares at us like we've grown three heads and is probably worrying about his job. „These are good friends of mine and they get a table, I don't care whose reservation you have to Cancel." He says turning to the waiter. He blanches but nods and Casey gives him an uncomfortable smile.

„You have become more beautiful since the last time we saw each other." Ralph says and my hand instinctivly curls around Casey's waist. „Yes, my Casey is quiet a beauty." I smile giving her an affectionate kiss on her hair. „What? Seriously you guys finally got it together? And it took you how much? About nine or ten years to figure it out?" Ralph asks laughing. „I bet a lot of people are going to loose some money on this one" He adds. Upon seeing our faces he quickly explains „Seriosuly everyone had a bet running on when you'd maul each other instead of killing each other... Dude, even I noticed the sparks flying when you guys got into a fight." He says his eyes twinkling.

„Anyways here are your menus. I'll be needed back in the kitchen. Yes, I not only own the place but I'm the Chef, too." He says. „We've got 4 stars, so don't you worry." He laughs as he sees our faces. Bewildered both of us watch his retreating form.

Casey's POV

„Seriosuly did everyone we know bet on us?" I ask. „Seems like it." Derek answers. „I'm surprised that you're talking about the bet and not Ralph the smooth Chef..." He says his eyebrows raised. „I always knew he'd do something with his life..." I answer. Derek raises his eyebrows. „Okay...so technically I wasn't too sure about that... But he grew up and if I can come to terms with you beeing a cop, then I can come to terms with about anything." I answer.

„Yeah...You are right." Derek says and his eyes get that faraway look back in his eyes. „Will you please tell me what's bothering you Der?" I ask squeezing his hand while we're handed the menus. „I will. Don't worry about it yet and choose something to eat. We can talk as soon as we've ordered, kay?" He answers and I pick up the menu the waiter handed us while we were talking and look through it.

After both of us have made our orders Derek takes a deep breath and leans back in his seat. „Okay...So I have got a few things on mind right now. One of them is the up coming game next Thursday... And the other one would be a more serious topic of conversation. Before I crashed into you're life I had made plans to adopt a girl." I blink at Derek when he stops talking. 'Wait a second did he just say that he was thinking about adopting someone before I came along? Wait what?' My mind is whirring.

Derek's POV

The look on Casey's Face can only be described as „Overwhelmed". She looks deep in thought so I wait until she takes a sip of her wine before I continue talking. „Her name is Lucy she is a very smart ten year old and I met her through one of my cases a few years back. She lives in an Orphanage right now and I've wanted to get her out of it for as long as I've known her, but I couldn't do that because of the life I live. I wouldn't be able to care for her the way she deserves..." I stop to take a breath and notice the look on Caseys face.

She looks like someone pulled out the floor beneath her feet. I can't really remember the way she looked like when I was bought into the Hospital she worked at, but I believe the look currently on her face would come close. Her nostrils are shaking and I can see how she's trying to take in the information. She takes a deep calming breath before moving to answer. „You're telling me that you're thinking about adopting a girl while a crazy Crime-organization is still on the loose and Steven is probably still after us seeking revenge?" She asks.

„Yes I am. I am aware of the fact that Steven is still out there somewhere, but we're safe and we will stay safe. I would never let anything happen to either you or her. But the Orphanage is no place for her to grow up in, and she's too old for someone to really take her in. Statistically her chances are pretty thin that a family would be willing to take her in. You don't know her, or her story yet, Casey. At least give a thought." I say, knwoing it's probably way too much on her already.

Casey's POV

Has he gone completely insane? My mind is screaming at me to hurl something at his head, while the more rational side of me is just trying to take in the information. A ten year old girl, named Lucy. „What case, what happened?" I ask. He gulps. „She needs a family, Case and she's really special to me. Since the day I got to know her we've been in touch and I've been meaning to make her family for as long as I've known her as well. But with my life-style these changes aren't easy. But now that you're in the picture... I can finally picture giving her the family she deserves." He says instead of answering my question and pulls out his phone.

He shows me a picture. A red haired little girl with freckles covering her face is staring at the camera through a pair of thick rimmed black glasses with deep green eyes. There's a smile on her face but I can still tell that she's been through a lot. She's smiling but there's a lot of hurt hidden behind that smile. „She's really important to you isn't she?" I ask. He nodds. „Why didn't you mention her before?" I ask curiosuly. „First you had so many changes you needed to get accustomed to, so I didn't want to add her to the mix. Then we happened and the next thing is we're here...So I thought now was a good time to tell you about her." He says his brown eyes filled with a mixture of worry and hope.

He's waiting for my answer. I realize belatedly. „If she means this much to you, then I'm happy to be welcoming her into the family...But what will we tell the rest of our family? And what about working? Taking care of a child is something that has to be prepared and thought about... It's not going to be easy...and I don't know yet if we'll be able to...but I'm willing to try."

AN: Soooo...Derek's POV will follow in the next Chapter. Yes, I'm adding someone new to the mix with Lucy...But trust me it's going to be worth it. She'll soon be very important to the story. Please review.

-Keisha


	16. Steven's POV

**AN:** _Hello my dear readers,_ I _know the introduction of Lucy was a bit rushed but she's going to become important to the story. You'll see how when the time comes. Because I didn't unnecessarily want to drag on the last Chapter Steven is getting his own Chapter. It's not going to be long tough..._

Stevens POV

I read the file a few paid goons have put together about the McDonald-Venturi clan. George Venturi is a lawyer who met his current wife when Derek was fifteen years old... That's when Casey and him met for the first time. Of course I know this much already, because I'd been her _friend._ And Casey McDonald loves to talk...

Oh the things she's told me about the family... It's going to make it a lot easier to hit him where it hurts the most. And from the new Information I've gathered She's become quiet important to him as well. The two have always had that chemistry as far as I was informed and the way Casey avoided talking about him whenever he'd come up in conversation made it pretty clear that there was something going on there, too...

But now that they are finally involved... She's become his achilles heel. She and the girl he visits in that orphanage. I have done my job well, I know all of his dirty little secrets. He's basically a Hockey God, along to his police-career. But Hockey is what he thrives on, what he shows the world he does. No one beside Casey knows of his other Proffession... This fact is going to come in handy for what I have planned. I am going to destroy his carrer along with killing crucial Parts of his family...

Prepare well for the engagement dear McDonald-Venturi's...It's going to be something you'll never forget... I laugh out loudly. I will _destroy_ Derek Michael Venturi...

 _AN: I told you guys it's a short one. Reand and Review..._


End file.
